A Half Life
by biikachu
Summary: Setelah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, sosok dalam mitos itu benarlah ada, bukan sebuah omong kosong belaka yang digunakan untuk menakuti gadis perawan. Yang mereka pikir hanya sebuah kasus pemerkosaan, nyatanya terdapat sosok mitos yang hidup dikehidupan nyata sebagai si pelaku utama. Lalu bagaimana jika sosok mitos itu adalah setengah dari bagian hidupmu? CHANBAEK / GS / MATURE
1. A New Life

**A Half Life**

" _Setelah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, ternyata sosok dalam mitos itu benarlah ada, bukan sebuah omong kosong belaka yang digunakan untuk menakut-nakuti gadis perawan. Ternyata pada zaman maju sekarang ini, yang mereka pikir hanya sebuah kasus pemerkosaan, nyatanya terdapat sosok mitos yang hidup dikehidupan nyata sebagai si pelaku utama. Lalu bagaimana jika sosok mitos itu adalah setengah dari bagian hidup mu?"_

 **CHANBAEK / GS**

 _The_ _ **original story**_ _are purely_ _ **mine**_ _. All cast are belongs to_ _ **God**_ _and_ _ **their parents**_ _. This is just my_ _ **imagination, not real**_ _. If there's any similarities with other story, its purely_ _ **unintentionally**_ _, or it can be a mate (?)_

 **CAUTION !**

 **THIS IS A CHANBAEK GENDERSWITCH STORY, ALL SCENES AND SITUATION IN THE STORY ARE MERELY FICTIONAL USING IMAGINATIVE WRITERS THAT MAY NOT HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, PLEASE DONT READ.**

 **DO NOT COPAST AND REPOST WITHOUT PERMISSION, ENJOY**

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

EXO Member

Support Cast

 **\- Biikachu Present -**

 **P** lanet bernama bumi telah ada selama berabad-abad lamanya, konon katanya bumi telah mengalami banyak perubahan, dimana sebelumnya hanya terdiri dari satu daratan luas, kini bumi telah berubah, terpecah menjadi beberapa benua dengan hamparan hijau berisi penghuni yang berbeda-beda pada setiap zamannya, binatang raksasa yang hidup dengan insting, saling membunuh untuk bertahan hidup, binatang raksasa yang terus _berevolusi,_ selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya mengalami perubahan, dari raksasa menjadi bentuk tubuh yang lebih kecil,hingga salah satu makhluk yang menjadi penghuni tetap bumi adalah si lemah dan serakah, bernama manusia.

Bumi merupakan tempat dimana makhluk _fana_ tinggal, makhluk bernama manusia hidup menghirup _oksigen_ agar bisa bertahan hidup, berkumpul hidup secara bersama-sama, memiliki keluarga, berkembang biak dan mati.

Seperti sebuah lingkaran yang tiada ujungnya, manusia hanyalah sebuah raga yang dihuni oleh sebuah jiwa yang serakah, tidak pernah merasa puas, selalu menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

Sifat abadi manusia membuat bumi menjadi salah satu planet yang dianggap rendah, mereka arogan, angkuh, tamak, dan satu hal yang mengejutkan adalah, manusia lebih kejam daripada binatang raksasa yang telah menjadi _fosil_ selama berabad-abad yang lalu.

Dan sialnya, aku adalah bagian dari makhluk lemah itu.

 **Los Angles, California.**

Dikenal sebagai kota yang tidak pernah tidur, semua berlangsung bahkan saat langit berubah mejadi gelap, manusia seakan tidak pernah kehabisan akal, mereka menciptakan sebuah cahaya tersendiri sehingga gelapnya malam tidak bisa menghentikan rasa puas mereka.

Jalanan tetap dipenuhi dengan benda aneh yang manusia sebut kendaraan, orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian mahal yang melekat ditubuh mereka, mendongak angkuh dengan pakaian mahal yang seolah-olah menunjukan kududukan mereka.

Ditengah riuh kota yang gemerlap, terdapat sebuah tempat hunian yang masih menunjukan eksistensi nya, seluruh cahaya yang berasal dari lampu didalam kediaman itu masih terlihat memancar hingga keluar rumah dengan potongan modern yang pasti bernilai mahal.

"Seriously mom? Why should I move to that fckin country?"

"How many time I should tell you about language sweetie? We have talked about this before, and there's nothing can stop me, understand?"

"Come on! It just a little accident, why did you do this to me?!"

"Yea, you mean a girl without lesence crash a car while drunk, is that what you mean with a little accident hm?"

Manusia berambut pirang mengerang frustasi ditengah-tengah perdebatan yang sedang terjadi, mengerang tertahan dan meremas helaian rambut yang merupakan turunan dari ayahnya,

Manusia pendek berjenis kelamin perempuan itu melangkah bolak-balik dengan mengigit jari kukunya, memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk melawan manusia lain yang memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

"Oke, how about this, you can take everything that you have give to me, keys, card and.. Phone. You can take all of that and I don't need to move to that place. Deal?"

Dua pasang bola mata serupa namun berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan, sepasang mata yang tangguh sepertinya tidak goyah pada pantulan replika mata di hadapannya.

Wanita tangguh itu tidak akan memberikan rasa simpatinya bahkan pada seekor anak anjing yang ditelantarkan dipinggiran jalan.

"It doesn't change my decision."

"Mom.."

Si pendek merajuk dengan kedua belah bibir tipisnya yang melengkung kebawah, mengeluh lesu dengan kepala yang tertunduk lemas bersamaan dengan kenyataan pahit yang ia terima.

"Go to your room and sleep, tomorrow is your flight, so you have to take a rest."

"B-but.. Its not fair! Is not all my fault. My friends ask me to join, that's normal for teenangers, how you can send me to that place and leave me alone there?!"

"Baekhyun Blaire Peterson!"

Wanita yang lebih tua memijit pelipisnya saat merasakan uratnya menegang menghadapi manusia yang merupakan satun-satunya keturunan dirinya yang selalu menyusahkan, tidak salah jika manusia pendek itu memang harus dikirim jauh darinya, yang lebih tua berpikir jika keputusan yang ia lakukan didasari karna rasa sayang pada anak kandungnya, mengirimnya ke negeri orang agar mendapat pelajaran, memperbaiki tata krama, dengan menitipkannya pada orang lain, mengandalkan alasan bahwa dia tidak bisa mengurus darah dagingnya sendiri karena telah disibukan dengan kesibukan duniawi. Pekerjaan menumpuk yang datang terus menerus, membuat ia melupakan keturunannya yang berubah menjadi pembangkang hanya demi mencuri perhatian kedua orang tuanya.

Cara yang salah membuat si pendek diusir dari rumah. Menyetir mobil sebelum memiliki surat ijin mengemudi, menabrak kendaraan lain dalam keadaan mabuk. Si pendek berpikir itu hal yang wajar bagi remaja seusianya, karna semua teman-temannya melakukan hal yang sama.

Pesta kelulusan membuatnya nekat untuk melihat dunia luar.

Niat awal mencari perhatian orang tuanya malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang diusir dari tempat kelahirannya sendiri.

Dikirim ke negeri orang.

Bahkan sebuah pembelaan tidak bisa menyelamatkan nasib buruknya. Sepasang pria dan wanita dewasa yang ia sebut orang tua telah membayar kerugian besar akibat tindakan bodoh yang ia hasilkan. Mereka membayar sejumlah kerusakan pada dua kendaraan yang berhasil ia hancurkan. Mendatangi kepolisian untuk menjemput anak kandungnya yang diinterogasi karna tertangkap mengkonsumsi minuman keras bersama teman seusianya disebuah hunian yang menjadi tempat beberapa remaja berpesta.

Itu semua menjadi tiket gratis baginya untuk ditendang keluar dari kota yang dipenuhi gemerlap malam menyenangkan setiap harinya.

Si pendek manahan nafasnya saat manusia yang lebih berkuasa darinya memanggil dirinya dengan nama lengkap, kata pertama dari namanya membuatnya kembali teringat akan apa yang akan ia hadapi esok hari.

"I told you, my name is Becky."

Mungkin memang benar jika si pendek itu harus ditendang keluar, sopan santun sama sekali tidak tertanam pada dirinya, sekalipun si pendek sedang melakukan komunikasi dengan sosok yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia, itu bahkan tidak membuatnya takut sama sekali.

Final, si pendek berjalan melewati manusia yang lebih tua darinya, melangkah dengan amarah tertahan yang menyelimuti seluruh sendi-sendi tubuhnya.

Memasuki kamarnya dengan bantingan pada pintu sebagai penyempurna yang menunjukkan bahwa si pendek tengah marah sekarang.

"Is everything ok in here?"

Pemeran lain muncul dengan setelan kerja yang menutupi tubuhnya, melakukan kontak fisik secara terang-terangan pada wanita yang sedang menundukan kepala, kembali mengurut pelipisnya.

Si wanita tidak merasa keberatan dengan sebuah tangan yang melingkar pada pinggulnya dibarengi dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan mendarat di tengkuknya yang sedikit menegang karena amarah.

"She's refused to leave again."

"So that's why I heard the door slamed from far."

Si wanita terkekeh saat mendengar candaan ringan yang dilontarkan oleh manusia berbeda jenis kelamin darinya yang tak lain adalah suaminya.

Wanita itu berbalik dan memberikan kecupan selamat datang pada tulang punggung keluarga yang telah menafkahi dirinya dan anak mereka yang susah diatur.

"Don't you think this is too much for her? You know, I feel so bad to her."

Suami berparas _western_ itu memeluk pinggul wanitanya lalu kembali memberikan kecupan yang sama pada sang istri, rambut pirang yang diturunkan pada sang anak membuatnya teringat jika besok adalah hari terakhir dimana mereka akan menitipkan keturunan mereka pada keluarga mereka dibelahan lain bumi.

"Don't too worry about that. She's gonna be oke in there, she has a reliable uncle remember? Soon as our work is done, we will catch up with her and living there as your wish."

Wanita yang terlihat tangguh itupun akhirnya menghasilkan lelehan bening yang telah mengumpul tertahan dikelopak matanya. Sikap lemahnya kini menguasai dirinya yang cengeng. Kembali merasa sebagai ibu yang tidak bisa mendidik anaknya dengan benar, memilih tinggal diluar negeri membuatnya lupa akan resiko kebersamaan yang harus ia berikan pada keluarganya sendiri. Dia adalah seorang wanita karier dengan segudang pekerjaan yang selalu sibuk setiap harinya. Anak tunggalnya terabaikan dengan masa remaja yang kurang perhatian, membuat keturunannya menjadi gadis pembangkang yang selalu memberontak, menghilangkan sifat menggemaskan putri kecil mereka saat anaknya berumur lima.

"Nah, don't cry, this is not something I want to see after my hard day."

Si rambut pirang mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada mata yang akan meneteskan air mata. Manusia selalu mencari hal yang baru. Pernikahan beda budaya menyatukan mereka. Wanita Asia menikah dengan lelaki berdarah Amerika. Berimigrasi dari tanah airnya, si wanita akhirnya memiliki keluarga barunya dengan suami berdarah Amerika, menghasilkan keturunan baru, si kecil berparas Asia dengan rambut pirang dan mata kelabu indah milik suaminya. Lalu mereka menamainya Baekhyun Blaire Petterson.

Hidup baru mereka terasa sangatlah indah. Si kecil mereka tumbuh menjadi gadis menggemaskan yang memiliki banyak teman. Lahir di negara bagian pesisir barat Amerika Serikat, membuat si kecil _fasih_ berbahasa Internasional dan menolak untuk mempelajari bahasa pribumi yang dulunya digunakan untuk berkomunikasi oleh sang ibu. Hal itulah yang membuat si kecil menolak terang-terangan mengenai rencana kedua orang tuanya yang akan mengirimkan dirinya ke benua Asia yang merupakan kampung halaman sang ibu,

Korea Selatan.

"Is everything doing well? Are you sure about our moving plan?"

"Everything is under control. We can do this, this is for our daughter remember? Now can you prepare me some water? I'll talk to her."

Satu hal yang bisa menguasai sisi lemah manusia adalah satu senyuman yang terlihat sama saja, namun manusia menyebut senyum tulus itu dengan sebutan cinta.

Cinta yang bahkan tidak memiliki definisi tetap, segala sesuatu bisa saja bernama cinta, cinta yang tak kasat mata, cinta yang mejandi titik lemah manusia, dan cinta yang juga menjadi penguat manusia.

Si rambut pirang kemudian beralih pada sisi lain rumahnya, mengetuk sebuah pintu dan memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi tempelan kertas disetiap _inchi_ dindingnya. Cat berwarna _dark pink_ dengan pencahayaan minim, berhias lampu kerlap kerlip disetiap permukaan dindingnya, membuat ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruangan seorang pengedar _obat-obatan terlarang._

Mata kelabunya menangkap keterunannya yang sedang membungkus diri dengan selimut membelakangi dirinya, persis seperti sikap seorang remaja yang sedang mogok bicara.

Pria itu kemudian menghampiri keturunannya, mengambil tempat duduk pada pinggiran ranjang, mengelus sayang helaian rambut yang sewarna dengannya, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah si kecil yang telah memejamkan mata. Entah anaknya itu benar-benar telah bertualang dialam mimpi atau itu adalah sebuah akal-akalan anaknya yang tak ingin diajak bicara?

"Did you remember? You already visited South Korea when you're five years old. I still remember that you are refused to come back when you're playing with your cousin. Is that great if tomorow you will meet him again?"

Anaknya yang tidak sopan itu masih memejamkan mata, berpura-pura terlelap saat ayah kandungnya mengajak dirinya untuk mengenang kembali memory masa kecilnya yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu membosankan, jadi si pirang kecil lebih memilih untuk menulikan pendengarannya dan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur yang akan mengantarnya pada sebuah mimpi yang panjang.

Si ayah kembali mengusap lembut rambut pirang anaknya, salah satu cara manusia untuk menyalurkan perasaan sayang mereka.

"You know we love you so damn much sweetie. Have a nice dream."

Mata kelabu itu menatap kedua mata anaknya yang terlelap, anaknya menolak membuka mata saat dia berniat mengajaknya berkomunikasi, akhirnya pria itu mengakhiri usapan yang mewakili rasa sayangnya pada si anak. Diakhir ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada pemilik kepala yang sedang terpejam, ciuman selamat malam yang selalu ia berikan bahkan saat anaknya telah beranjak dewasa. Pria yang menjadi _dominan_ rumah tangga itupun akhirnya melenggang keluar kamar anaknya dan menutup pintu yang segera direspon dengan sepasang mata yang terbuka diatas kasur.

"Then why you send me there dad?"

 **-** __ **A Half Life -**

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.**

Manusia menjadi tuli, manusia menjadi lupa diri, manusia menjadi berengsek sejati saat mereka berada ditempat yang didominasi dengan dentuman musik dan sebuah lampu sorot warna warni. Manusia dengan kelamin berbeda saling menyatukan diri mereka dan meliukkan badan saat irama musik yang meningkatkan gairah mereka terdengar oleh telinga.

Saling meraba dan bercumbu.

Merasakan kehadiran masing-masing dengan sebotol minuman keras digenggaman tangan. Bergoyang nikmat saat irama musik terdengar semakin kencang dibarengi lampu yang menyorot pada kehadiran seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri disebuah meja dengan tiang yang tertancap ditegah-tengahnya.

Sorakan riuh semakin terdengar saat wanita itu bergerak seksi mengalungkan sebelah kakinya pada tiang dan menggesekkan kelaminnya pada tiang yang mengkilap saat terkena cahaya lampu.

Entah mengapa hal itu membuat setiap lelaki semakin lupa diri dengan tonjolan yang tercipta di balik celana.

Tak banyak dari mereka yang ingin melampiaskan hasratnya dengan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, berharap si wanita akan menghabiskan malam mereka dengan berbagi ranjang bersama. Tak berhenti disana, wanita yang hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam tipis itu kemudian menghimpitkan belahan payudaranya pada tiang dan menjulurkan lidahnya menelusuri tiang berwarna silver mengkilat dengan begitu menggoda, memanjakan dirinya sendiri membuat setiap manusia disana tidak bisa menahan rasa yang menyiksa _milik_ mereka, beberapa diantaranya memilih untuk meraih orang asing yang berada didekatnya lalu meluapkan hasrat mereka dengan menggesekkan organ intim masing-masing.

Badan seksi itupun berhenti bermain dengan mainannya saat ia melihat mangsanya duduk disalah satu kursi.

Dentuman musik tidak pernah berhenti, si wanita penari tiang itu kemudian melangkah menghampiri sebuah meja dengan usapan-usapan nakal yang ia terima diseluruh tubuhnya saat ia berjalan melewati para _serigala lapar_ dengan uang tebal disetiap dompetnya.

Akhir langkahnya berhenti pada sebuah meja dengan barisan botol _wine_ yang menemani malam seorang lelaki.

"Look what I got in here."

Si penari tiang itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada meja bersama beberapa botol minuman alkohol lainnya. Lelaki yang sudah menjadi incarannya sejak ia memamerkan lekuk indah tubuhnya masihlah tidak bereaksi seperti yang ia lihat pertama kali.

"Need me to accompany you tonight babe?"

Kedua kakinya terbuka, terulur untuk meraba bagian atas tubuh incarannya yang masih tidak bereaksi, berusaha menggoda dengan menggerakan bagian tubuhnya, hingga ujung jari kakinya berhenti pada sebuah tonjolan diantara paha si lelaki, lelaki yang terdiam kemudian memamerkan sebuah serigaian yang terlihat mengerikan namun menantang.

"Sure. Shall we?"

Seringaian ditengah-tengah riuhnya dentuman musik dengan telapak tangan yang mengelus paha telanjang itu membuat wanita yang terduduk diatas meja merinding. pergesekan kulit tangan si lelaki pada bagian tubuhnya memberi sensasi aneh yang membuatnya seolah-olah tersengat listrik.

"Get a room and wait for me honey."

Wanita berambut coklat itu kembali mendengar suara berat milik si lelaki, ia kemudian tersenyum senang dan segera turun dari meja, sedikit memberikan elusan nakal pada _adik_ si lelaki yang akan menjadi teman barunya sebelum ia pergi untuk mencari sebuah kamar kosong seperti yang lelaki itu perintahkan.

Suara kenikmatan itu tetaplah terdengar bahkan saat mereka menutup pintu dengan dinding berlapis tebal sebagai ruangan kedap suara. Beberapa manusia sepertinya memiliki pita suara yang sangat nyaring hingga desahan-desahan itu tetap terdengar disepanjang lorong kamar,

Sebuah kartu diletakkan dan satu pintu ruangan dengan otomatis terbuka. Sebuah teknologi maju yang manusia ciptakan sehingga kini bentuk kunci terus _berevolusi_. Wanita minim pakaian itu akhirnya memasuki ruangan yang berhasil ia pesan. Ruangan dengan luas sama disetiap kamarnya menjadi favorit setiap orang yang manusia sebut sebagai surga duniawi.

Si wanita kembali membiarkan pintu tertutup lalu menatap pantualan bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu mengugah gairah setiap kaum adam pada sebuah cermin. Ia rasa ia akan memiliki malam yang hebat dengan lelaki Asia yang ia temui beberapa menit lalu.

Ya. Sepertinya lelaki itu orang Asia meski matanya tidak terlalu sipit, namun ia cukup tau jika yang akan memberinya kenikmatan malam ini bukanlah orang Timur.

Sebuah perasaan mengganjal wanita itu rasakan, ia merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan, maka dari itu ia segera berbalik dan mendapati si lelaki Asia tengah menyeringai dibalik pintu yang sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Gosh! I thought it was a ghost!"

Wanita bule itu mengusap dada dengan kedua payudaranya yang mengembang dan mengempis akibat terkejut,

"I'm sorry. Did I surprise you? I think I'm too good at sneaking."

"A little surprised. I didn't hear the door open."

Karna nyatanya wanita itu memang tidak mengunci pintu, tapi wanita itu jelas ingat jika ia menutup rapat pintunya.

"Maybe it because you're too focus with that beautiful body."

Lelaki tinggi itu kemudian berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan intimidasi disetiap langkahnya, rasa takut mulai menguasai si wanita bule, namun perasaan takut itu menguap saat merasakan sebuah belaian lembut di pipi kemudian turun hingga menyentuh lehernya yang jenjang. Matanya terpejam merasakan setiap usapan lembut di permukaan kulitnya yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu sensitif, seolah tubuhnya menginginkan lebih dari sebuah usapan yang diberikan oleh lelaki yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Should we start now?"

Suara yang terdengar semakin berat dari sebelumnya kembali memberikan efek aneh pada si wanita, ia membuka mata dan melihat sepasang mata kelabu yang begitu indah menatap tapat didepan wajahnya. Suara yang terdengar begitu _lelaki_ itu seperti menghipnotis dirinya untuk segera mengangguk. Ia menerima sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibir berlapis _lipstick_ semerah darah,

Ini aneh. Wanita itu benar-benar merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang bisa membuatnya terbang. Ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana mereka bisa pindah keranjang dengan sisa pakaiannya yang telah kandas digantikan dengan kedua kakinya yang telah mengangkang.

Sebuah dorongan yang terasa begitu nikmat menerobos kedalam dirinya. Terasa begitu besar dan sesak hingga ia berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah desahan yang begitu panjang.

"Aaahhh.."

Tubuhnya melengkung saat ia merasakan sesuatu didalam dirinya terus memberikan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan. Kedua matanya setengah terpejam dengan bibirnya yang terbuka dan terus menerus mengeluarkan sebuah lenguhan sarat akan kenikmatan,

Mata birunya menatap lelaki bermata kelabu yang terus menyeringai diatasnya, memberikan setiap tusukan konstan yang entah bagaimana membuat seluruh sendi-sendi tubuhnya melemah tak berdaya.

"You're so fuckin goodh, ahhh.. how can you do this to meh?"

"It's easy, I give you what you want, and you give me what I need. Just moan for me."

Entah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga saat mendesah atau memang kini wanita itu merasa pasokan udara didalam paru-parunya menipis seiring kenikmatan yang akan segera ia dapatkan?

Keringat membasahi setiap _inchi_ tubuhnya, kenikmatan menguasi dirinya bersamaan dengan rasa lemas yang entah mengapa semakin mendominasi.

Sosok itu terus melekat pada benaknya hingga saat dorongan terakhir yang ia dapatkan, ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menghempaskannya pada empuknya kasur hingga semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Satu-satunya jendela pada ruangan itu terbuka dibarengi angin malam yang berhembus masuk dengan sebuah tarikan nafas dalam dihirup oleh si lelaki.

Tubuhnya terasa segar dengan tenaganya yang terasa penuh. Mata yang terpejam itu kemudian terbuka, menampilkan sebelah mata kelabu nya yang kini berubah menjadi merah terang.

Lelaki Asia itu segera bangkit dan melepaskan penyatuan tubuhnya dengan wanita bule yang kini tak bernyawa.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, lelaki itu telah kembali berpakaian lengkap dan rapih. Detik berikutnya lelaki itu telah berada diatas pagar pambatas antara ruangan yang ditempatinya dengan daratan dibawahnya. Wanita telanjang dan tak bernyawa itu tergeletak tak berdaya dipundaknya. Kamar yang ia tempati untuk bersenang-senang terlihat begitu rapih seperti tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya, merekam dan menjadi saksi bisu adegan dimana seorang manusia kehilangan nyawanya setelah melakukan kegiatan bercinta.

Satu hembusan angin malam kembali berhembus bersamaan dengan hilangnya lelaki Asia yang tengah memanggul seorang mayat manusia.

Tidak mungkin jika lelaki Asia itu memutuskan untuk meloncat dari lantai dua puluh tiga dan memilih untuk mati bukan?

Sebuah tempat terlihat lebih sunyi tanpa lampu-lampu yang menyala disetiap sisi jalan dengan kendaraan yang terus bertambah disetiap jamnya menjadi kunjungan selanjutnya yang didatangi lelaki Asia,

Sebuah hutan dengan danau luas ditengahnya.

Air yang terlihat begitu tenang itu memantulkan indahnya rembulan diatas langit.

Tidak ada manusia yang berani mendatangi tempat ini pada tengah malam. Sangat diragukan jika manusia biasa bisa dengan mudahnya mendatangi pegunungan ditengah lebatnya hutan gelap yang terasa begitu menyeramkan,

Seorang mayat wanita dibiarkan tergeletak pada permukaan tanah dipinggiran danau,

Keadaannya bisa dibilang mengenaskan meski tidak ada luka tusuk atau darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, wanita itu dalam keadaan telanjang, tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan ataupun lebam yang menghiasi tubuh moleknya, hanya meninggalkan sisa cairan yang mengalir membasahi pahanya akibat acara bercintanya dengan lelaki asing.

Cairan yang merupakan miliknya sendiri mengalir akibat hasil dari pencapaian rasa nikmat yang kini malah membuatnya kehilangan nyawa.

Si pelaku utama kembali tidak bereaksi dan hanya menatap tak minat pada sebongkah tubuh polos yang kembali ia buat tak bernyawa.

Lelaki Asia itu menatap galapnya langit yang dihiasi rembulan.

Bulan masih dalam bentuk setengah, namun entah kenapa ia kembali merasakan sebuah rasa haus yang begitu menyiksa.

Kembali ia menatap korbannya yang tak bersalah dengan sebelah mata merahnya yang terlihat begitu menyala akibat cahaya rembulan.

Suara beberapa binatang liar membuat keadaan disekitarnya semakin terasa mencekam, namun sepertinya lelaki itu enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya, meski ia yakin tidak akan ada yang menemukan mayat yang ia buang ditempat ini,

Namun bukti tetaplah bukti.

Ia harus melenyapkan bukti yang akhir-akhir ini terus bertambah akibat ulahnya.

Sebuah api yang entah dari mana asalnya tercipta pada talapak tangannya yang besar. Ia lemparkan api itu pada tubuh tanpa nyawa dan dalam hitungan detik, api itu semakin besar menyantap makanannya. Api yang sangat panas itu melahap habis tubuh seorang wanita. Kobaran api yang begitu besar tak membuat lelaki itu memindahkan langkahnya dengan wajah datarnya yang tak sirat akan perasaan bersalah.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga tubuh wanita yang telah menemani malam nikmatnya itu musnah menjadi sebuah debu, tertiup angin malam dan melebur menjadi bagian heningnya riuk air danau.

Satu bukti telah musnah.

Setidaknya itulah yang harus ia lakukan agar sekelompok manusia tidak usah repot-repot mencari keberadaan orang hilang. Kejahatan sudah menjadi angka yang tinggi ditempat yang ia kunjungi sekarang. Hilangnya satu gadis penghibur tidak akan manimbulkan masalah yang besar bukan?

Kembali ia menengadahkan kepala, menatap rembulan yang menjadi satu-satunya cahaya alami yang menemaninya ditempat sunyi dan gelap ini. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ia sudah menimbulkan perbuatan onar yang mebuat manusia kewalahan dengan ditemukannya beberapa gadis yang tak bernyawa akibat kasus pemerkosaan.

Pemerkosaan.

Begitulah manusia menyebutnya.

Mungkin ia memang membuat onar didunia manusia, tapi percayalah, seberapa hebat pun manusia mencoba mencari pelakunya, mereka tidak akan bisa menemukan dirinya. Semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna tanpa adanya bukti yang tertinggal. Manusia itu akan terus menyelidiki kasus yang mereka yakini sebagai kasus pemerkosaan dan akan menemukan jalan buntu sebagai jawabannya.

Namun kasus pemerkosaan itu kian meningkat akhir-akhir ini. Entah apa yang salah dengan dirinya, bulan penuh masihlah lama, namun sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan kembali menghantam dirinya yang membuatnya begitu tersiksa.

Seperti sebuah pemula yang begitu amatir, ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menghisap habis sari-sari manusia yang akan menjadi penguat dirinya. Maka dari itu ia mencari destinasi lain untuk menuntaskan rasa hausnya dengan mendapatkan minuman segar yang akan membuatnya seperti seseorang yang kembali dilahirkan.

 **Los Angles, California.**

Matahari menguasai bumi.

Hari yang cerah, sangat cocok untuk mengirim anggota keluarga ke negeri orang. Dua buah koper berukuran raksasa yang digunakan manusia untuk menyimpan pakaian mereka diseret dengan pasti oleh seorang pria berambut pirang, dan berbadan tegap.

Tiga orang yang berada disana berhenti pada bagian _departure_ , menunggu jam penerbangan salah satu diantara mereka tiba. Kurang lebih terisisa satu jam lagi sebelum akhirnya mereka melepaskan anak kandung mereka untuk selanjutnya akan diurus oleh pamannya di negeri sebrang.

Manusia yang paling muda enggan membuka mulutnya. Pakaiannya terlihat seadanya, tidak seperti seseorang yang akan melakukan perjalanan keluar negeri, karna pada dasarnya anak itu berpikir ia tidak perlu mengenakan pakaian _keren_ saat dirinya ditendang pergi.

Yah, anak itu lebih senang menyebut kepergiannya dengan sebutan _ditendang pergi_ daripada menggunakan bahasa yang lebih sopan yaitu _dipindah asuhkan._ Yang ia sebut sebagai orangtua bahkan tidak memberitau sampai kapan ia harus menetap di negeri yang bahkan tidak ia kuasai bahasanya,seharusnya mereka semua menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan saling berpelukan untuk melepas rasa sedih, tapi keadaan yang lebih tepat sekarang adalah terciptanya suasana canggung diantara keluarga kecil itu.

Yang menjadi ibu rumah tangga menatap putri yang sebenarnya sangat berharga baginya, putrinya itu terduduk dengan muka masam sejak dirinya membuka mata di pagi hari ini. Putrinya memang tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, tapi entah bagaimana caranya, manusia bisa mengerti beberapa keadaan dimana mereka tidak akan bertanya seolah-olah mereka tau untuk tidak mengganggu waktu seseorang,

Mata sipit yang ia turunkan pada anaknya itu kemudian melirik pada suami sekaligus pemimpin rumah tangga mereka, suaminya melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata dan saat pandagan mereka bertemu, pria tampan itu memberikan sebuah senyum yang bisa menenangkannya.

"Hot coffee?"

Satu lagi sinyal yang entah bagaimana manusia menciptakannya, suaminya itu seolah memberikan _kode_ dengan menawarkan segelas kopi panas untuk memberikan waktu privasi bagi anak dan ibunya.

"Yes please."

Wanita keturunan Asia itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, saat suaminya melenggang pergi, ia kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya merapat mendekati anaknya yang bermuka masam.

"Sleep well?"

"I guess so."

Si ibu terkekeh mendapatkan jawaban kecut dari anaknya, sepertinya anaknya ini benar-benar kesal dibandingkan sedih saat ia akan dikirim menjauh darinya.

"Well, daddy will gives us some coffee for that.

Tidak ada hubungannya memang, namun entah kenapa ibu ini ingin berhati-hati dalam setiap perkataannya agar anaknya yang tidak sopan itu tidak akan menyesal karena memiliki perpisahan yang cukup buruk dengan orang tuanya.

"Do you remember when you're tell me that you wanna have a brother so you can show it to your classmates?"

Sang ibu akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah ide bagus yang akan seratus persen membuat wajah masam anaknya berubah menjadi seorang bocah yang antusias.

"You said that when you're five years old. After we back from Korea, you keep talking about your cousin and ask me and your dad to take him in here so you will have a big brother."

Sang ibu kembali terkekeh saat ingatannya memunculkan kembali kilasan masa lalu dimana putri menggemaskannya merengek tanpa henti agar sepupu laki-lakinya turut dibawa pulang ke Amerika agar ia memiliki kakak laki-laki yang bisa dipamerkan pada teman sekelasnya,

"Its threeteen years ago. I don't want it anymore."

Akhirnya si anak menyuarakan sebuah kalimat. Meski raut wajah masam itu belum sepenuhnya berubah, sang ibu merasa senang karna secara perlahan anaknya bisa diajak bicara.

"So what's the different hm? You will have a real brother soon, is that great?"

Satu rangkulan wanita itu berikan layaknya memberikan semangat pada temannya yang tengah kehilangan semangat. Namun anak manusia itu tetaplah menolak untuk merespon usaha ibu kandungnya yang sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

"I don't want to go."

Satu kalimat yang telah ribuan kali diucapkan sejak ia menerima berita bahwa ia akan dikirim ke negeri orang itu terus terucap dan terus mendapat penolakan, bahkan hingga ia berada di puncaknya, anak manusia itu tau jika ia akan kembali mendapat penolakan, namun tetap saja kalimat yang terus muncul didalam hatinya itu berteriak memohon untuk tidak diberangkatkan.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang akhirnya keluar.

"Honey.. you know this is the best for you.."

Suara seorang ibu itu melembut dengan sebuah elusan sayang pada rambut pirang anaknya, entah bagaimana wanita yang telah melahirkan anaknya itu menjelaskan jika memang inilah yang terbaik untuk anaknya,

Orang dewasa memang lebih tau mengenai segalanya, atau lebih jelasnya,

 _Mother knows best._

"By sending me there?"

"Its not sending honey, we want you to stay in there with your uncle so they can give more attention to you.."

"They just my ucle, not my parents."

"I know, he's my brother, but I trust him. They will take care of you more than us as your parents. We feel so bad because we made a big mistake that should make you stay in there as the way out, just for a while honey, after everything doing well, we will pick you up.."

"Until when?"

"Until that day. So be a good girl for mommy and daddy, one day, you'll understand with our decision, can you do that for us hm?"

Nyatanya anak manusia itu tidak lain dari perwujudan seorang bayi cengeng yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk menangis saat akan ditinggal oleh ibunya.

Pelukan haru itupun tercipta antara ibu dan anak yang saling mencintai namun terlalu rumit untuk bersama. jalan keluar yang tidak bisa diterima oleh salah satu pihak meski itu adalah jalan yang terbaik, membuat mereka larut dalam perasaan berasalah yang tiada ujungnya.

"You really love me, don't you?"

"Ofcourse honey.. ofcourse we do."

"Promise me if you will pick me up."

"I swear."

Bentukan mata yang sama namun berbeda warna itu akhirnya saling bertatapan dengan genangan air mata disetiap kelopak matanya.

"I love you, I really do."

"Me too."

Suara yang lebih berat menginterupsi acara haru ibu dan anak, saat mereka melihat siapa pemilik suara, itu ternyata adalah suami sekaligus ayah dari anak mereka dengan dua gelas kopi panas dikedua tangannya.

Si anak cengeng kemudian mengusap air yang berasal dari matanya dan terkekeh karena kini keluarga kecilnya entah kenapa terasa begitu lengkap.

"Hey, my princess is never crying just because her daddy leaving for some cup of coffee."

Kalimat jenaka yang sang ayah lontarkan membuat suasana semakin membaik, sebelum akhirnya satu pelukan lain ia terima, kini dari ayahnya.

"Its oke.. you don't need to cry, everthing will gonna be allright. You just need to stay in there for a while, anyway.. you have your cousin in there right?"

"Dad.. I don't even remember his face."

"He's handsome ofcourse."

Keluarga kecil itu kemudian tertawa bersama, akhirnya mereka bisa melewati detik-detik perpisahan mereka dengan suasana yang menyenangkan. Mata si ibu kemudian melirik keberadaan sebuah benda yang melingkar dengan indah diperpotongan leher anaknya,

Benda _sakral_ yang diturunkan turun-temurun dari leluhurnya itu kini dikenakan oleh anak perempuannya.

Sebuah kalung dengan bandul bulat berwarna merah terang menghiasi leher putih anak perempuannya, kalung yang secara turun-temurun diwariskan untuk setiap anak perempuan di keluarga mereka akan mengenakannya. Leluhur mereka percaya jika kalung itu sangat suci dan bisa melindungi keluarga mereka. Atau pada zaman sekarang, manusia menyebutnya sebagai _jimat._

Sang ibu merasa senang karna dalam keadaan apapun, anaknya tetap mengenakan kalung yang diwariskan padanya, meski anak itu selalu menolak kepercayaan leluhur keluarga ibunya jika kalung itu bisa melindunginya, sebuah kalung dengan bandul bulat berwarna merah semerah darah, terang seterang permata tetaplah dikenakan oleh dirinya. Dia tau, jika anaknya yang nakal dan tidak sopan itu tetaplah menjaga pesan yang dititipkan padanya, dan secara tidak langsung itu membuktikan jika anak nakalnya itu sangatlah menyayanginya.

Suara yang keluar dari mesin pengumuman memberitaukan jika ini adalah saatnya untuk melepas anak mereka. Sudah saatnya anaknya itu menjalani perjalanan jauh menuju rumah barunya.

"Take care honey, your uncle will waiting you at the airport. You know his name right?"

"Yea, Uncle Myun. Right?"

"Yes he is."

Sang ibu kembali terkekeh mendengar panggilan _special_ anaknya pada kakak kandungnya yang akan menggantikan menjaga anaknya kelak. Panggilan itu muncul karna anaknya bilang jika Junmyeon terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan. Maka Baekhyun yang berumur lima tahun menciptakan sebuah panggilan manis untuk pamannya.

Mesin penghasil suara kembali mengingatkan jika para penumpang harus segera menaiki awak pesawat kerena pesawat akan segera lepas landas sesuai jadwal yang telah ditentukan.

Sepasang orang tua itu kembali menatap anak kesayangan mereka sebelum semuanya berakhir, mereka kembali berbagi pelukan dengan masing-masing orang yang menahan air matanya. Sebelah tangan sang ibu menangkup pipi kurus anaknya, mengusapnya dengan rasa sayang dengan perasaan berat yang menyelimuti hati kecilnya, lalu usapan tangannya beralih pada leher dan terakhir pada pundak sempit anaknya dibarengi sebuah remasan lembut yang menguatkan.

"They will protect you, it will protect you."

Jemari tangan itu kemudian menyentuh kalung kecil di leher sang anak, dirinya percaya jika leluhurnya akan menjaga anak mereka bahkan saat anak mereka berada jauh disana.

"Do not ever take it off. Got it?"

"Got it mom. Don't forget to text me whatever you have a time. I'm waiting for that."

"Got it sweetheart, now go."

Satu usakan terakhir pada rambut pirangnya ia dapatkan dari sang ayah.

Berbekal doa dan kepercayaan jika ini yang terbaik untuk dirinya, maka..

"Im gonna miss you.."

"Also we do.."

"I love you."

"We love you so much more."

Anak cantik mereka kemudian tersenyum haru dan perlahan berjalan mundur menjauhi kedua orang taunya, kini ia melihat ibunya mengusap beberapa kali lelehan air mata yang pada akhirnya tidak sanggup ditahan saat anak kesayangan mereka perlahan pergi menjauh meninggalkan mereka.

Sang ayah merangkul pundak bergetar istrinya untuk menenangkan. Ia menciptakan sebuah senyum untuk menyemangati anaknya dibarengi dengan sebelah tangannya yang ia lambaikan.

"You can go home now!"

Si anak berteriak tanpa rasa malu pada kedua orangtuanya yang masih enggan beranjak sebelum keduanya benar-benar tidak bisa melihat lagi anak kesayangan mereka. Akhirnya si gadis pendek itu pergi memasuki pesawat dengan dua koper raksasa disisi kiri dan kanannya. Menyisakan sepasang suami istri yang menangis tersedu tidak percaya jika mereka melakukan hal ini pada anaknya.

"Its oke. She's gonna be alright."

"Im gonna miss her.."

"Me too. So lets go back and make everything done so we can meet her as soon as possible."

Si istri megangguk kemudian mereka beranjak pergi kembali ke kediaman mereka dengan segunung pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan. Mereka akan segera menyelesaikannya, agar mereka bisa segera mengurus kepindahan mereka untuk menyusul keberadaan anak mereka di belahan lain bumi.

 **\- A Half Life -**

 **Seoul, South Korea.**

Setelah berada diatas langit dengan benda yang bisa membawa manusia kebelahan lain bumi, gadis berambut pirang dengan mata kelabu kembali menyeret dua koper raksasanya keluar disebuah tempat lain dengan orang-orang yang cukup berbeda dengannya.

Pemandangan baru yang ia lihat adalah segerombolan manusia yang berlalu lalang mencari seseorang yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Baekhyun masihlah merasa asing dengan orang-orang Asia disekitarnya. Mereka memiliki rupa yang hampir serupa, dengan sebuah bahasa asing yang mereka gunakan untuk berkomunikasi.

Terdengar aneh dengan _aksen_ yang mereka gunakan, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun yang mereka ucapkan. Semuanya terdengar sama saja tanpa arti yang bisa ia cerna. Maka dari itu sepertinya ia harus segera menemukan kerabat manusia lainnya yang ditugaskan untuk menunggunya saat ia sampai di negeri yang akan menjadi rumah barunya ini.

Mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah selembaran kertas dengan huruf kapital bertuliskan namanya. Sedikit ragu namun Baekhyun kemudian menghampiri seorang lelaki berkulit putih dan bermata sipit seperti dirinya dan orang-orang lain yang berada disekitarnya.

"Uncle Myun?"

Lelaki yang cukup diingatnya itu tersenyum dengan raut wibawa karna pada akhirnya setelah tiga belas tahun lamanya ia kembali bertemu dengan keponakannya dengan tampilannya yang terlihat err..

Dewasa?

"Look who is this? My little niece!"

Lelaki yang baru saja Baekhyun temui itu kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk memberikan sebuah.. pelukan?

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencerna maksud dari manusia yang ternyata adalah pamannya saat melihat laki-laki itu merentangkan tangan. Namun pada akhirnya baekhyun memilih untuk tidak berpikir panjang dan berbagi pelukan.

"Hahaha, that's how you greet someone in there right?"

Paman manusianya itu berujar riang seolah yang barusaja ia praktekan itu adalah salah satu cara yang dilakukan orang-orang saat bertukar sapa, atau mungkin mereka mengenalnya dengan sebutan _American Style?_

"We.. don't hug each other when we meet someone."

"Hahaha well, let's just say it's a hug from uncle for his niece."

"Uhm baiklah, menyenangkan karna kau bisa berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa ku."

"Aku telah berlatih jauh-jauh hari untuk ini, bukankah itu keren?"

Manusia yang kembali bertemu setelah tiga belas tahun lamanya itu terlihat semakin akrab dalam beberapa menit saja, sepertinya manusia memiliki sesuatu penghubung tak kasat mata yang bisa membuat mereka akrab satu sama lain meski hal itu merupakan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Jadi, haruskah kita pulang menuju rumah barumu?"

Kerabat manusianya itu sangatlah baik. Dengan gentle ia membawa alih koper-koper berat itu untuk dipindahkan kedalam mobilnya. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi si anak nakal kini berubah menjadi pendiam. Entah karena lelah, atau karena ia tidak bisa berbuat susuatu lain dinegeri orang yang tidak ia mengerti bahasanya, atau karna ia sudah merindukan kedua orang tuanya yang jauh disana?

"Kau sudah meberitau ibumu jika sudah sampai dan bersamaku?"

"Hm. mereka segera membalas pesanku kurang dari satu menit, tidak seperti biasanya."

Lelaki yang sedang mengemudikan alat transportasi manusia itu tersenyum melihat keponakannya yang terlihat begitu berbeda sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, keponakannya itu tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Menjadi seorang gadis cantik, dengan rambut pirang yang panjang, dengan dua mata kelabu yang indah. Keduanya ia dapatkan dari sang ayah yang menikah dengan adik kandungnya. Namun ia masih bisa melihat raut wajah sang anak yang memiliki kemiripan dengan sang adik. Membuat Baekhyun tumbuh begitu mempesona dengan parasnya yang sedikit _blasteran._

"Apa semua orang berbicara sepertimu?"

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

"Yah.. mereka mengguanakan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti, tapi kau bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris, meski terdengar sedikit aneh, tidak seperti ibuku."

"Hahaha. Ya, memang itulah bahasa kami. Ibumu telah _fasih_ berbahasa Inggris karna dia sudah lama tinggal disana, aku hanya mengerti dan menggunakannya pada saat-saat tertentu, jadi mungkin terdengar sedikit aneh saat aku berbicara bahasa Inggris dengan aksen _Hangul."_

"Tak masalah, selama aku bisa mengajak kalian berkomunikasi, itu sudah menjadi berkah untukku. Apa semua orang dirumah bisa berbahasa Inggris pula?"

"Mereka bisa, mereka sudah berlatih sejak jauh-jauh hari."

Baekhyun sedikit membeo karna tidak percaya, apa benar mereka malakukan itu agar bisa berkomunikasi dengannya?

"Just kidding. They know how to speak in English, don't worry about that."

Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengingatnya, tapi apa memang pamannya ini senang bercanda?

"So, tell me. Where's a fun place I can visit at night?"

"There is no fun place at night when you're under my watch sweetheart."

"Oh comeon! Im eighteen!"

"Even you're eighteen and half, I'll not let you."

Kini yang Baekhyun ingat adalah, mungkin memang benar jika paman dan ibunya ini kakak beradik. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki sikap mengatur dan berkuasa.

Apa jadinya jika dia tidak bisa pergi bermain disetiap malamnya jika yang ia hadapi kali ini adalah lawan yang lebih berkuasa dari ibu kandungnya?

Lelaki bernama lengkap Byun Junmyeon itu kemudian melirik keberadaan kalung dengan bandul merah yang terlihat menyala, tersenyum karna keponakannya ini akhirnya mewarisi harta leluhur mereka dan menjaganya dengan baik. Ia tau asal usul kalung yang diberikan turun temurun itu, hingga ia teringat akan hal yang sepertinya harus ia beritau pada keponakan yang seterusnya akan tinggal dirumahnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

"Lagipula, kau harus mengetahui sesuatu. Kami memilki kisah mitos, dimana setiap gadis perawan dilarang untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah saat fajar tenggelam. Saat bulan penuh, sesuatu yang berasal dari langit datang kebumi untuk mencari benda yang dipercaya bisa membuat sesuatu menjadi abadi. Mereka menculik beberapa gadis dan menghisap habis _sari manusia_. Bahkan sampai sekarang manusia belum mengetahui kebenarannya, namun yang lebih menyeramkan adalah, mereka yang telah kembali. Beberapa bulan kebelakang kasus hilangnya beberapa gadis semakin meningkat, selalu gadis perawan yang menjadi korban, dan mereka semua ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa dan tanpa busana."

Baekhyun terlihat sangat fokus mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pamannya. Kisah yang terdengar cukup menyeramkan itu terdengar begitu nyata dan meyakinkan.

Tapi..

"You mean all of the girls is found in a raped state?"

"Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"So the problem is they are kidnapped and raped? Its clear. No mythical creature there."

"Mungkin memang tidak ada. Dan aku ingin kau tidak keluar saat malam hari. Got it princess?"

"Why you always call me princess?"

"Karena dulu kau sangat senang menjadi seorang putri, dan sekarang kau akan segera bertemu dengan pangeranmu."

"Stop it!"

Junmyeon kembali tertawa, entah kenapa ia senang sekali mengerjai keponakan nya yang berasal dari Amerika itu. namun bukan tanpa alasan, semua itu ia lakukan agar ia bisa semakin dekat dengan keponakannya, berharap keponakannya itu tidak larut dalam kesedihan dan betah untuk tinggal berasama keluarganya.

Mobil itu kemudian berhenti. Kaca mobil terbuka dan mata kelabu milik Baekhyun melihat keberadaan sebuah rumah seperti bentuk pada umumnya. Hembusan nafas keluar dari kedua belah bibir tipis Baekhyun. Inilah akhir pemberhentiannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Pamannya memperhatikan keponakannya dari kursi kemudi, memandang keponakannya yang kini akan tinggal bersama keluarga kecilnya. Sedikit tidak menyangka karna akhirnya adik perempuannya memilih jalan akhir seperti ini. Tidak sedikit memang yang diketahui olehnya, sejak awal pekerjaan adiknya itu memang memakan waktu yang sangat banyak, tidak menyangka adik bungsunya itu pindah ke belahan bumi Barat Amerika, memiliki keluarga dan semakin sibuk. Terakhir kali adiknya melakukan panggilan dan saat itulah adiknya menangis atas kejadian yang terjadi menimpa anak mereka satu-satunya.

Junmyeon tersenyum setidaknya kini ia bisa sedikit membantu permasalahan adiknya, karna bagaimanapun itu tetaplah kewajiban dirinya untuk menjaga dan membantu adik kandungnya, meskipun ia harus menerima kehadiran baru ditengah-tengah keluarganya, selama itu bisa dilakukan olehnya, ia akan melakukannya.

"Ingin masuk?"

"Meskipun aku menolak, aku tetap akan masuk kesana bukan?"

Junmyeon kembali tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Keponakannya itu sepertinya memang harus lebih diperhatikan, perkataan manusia yang lebih muda darinya itu setidaknya menggambarkan jika sosok Baekhyun adalah sosok yang mengeluarkan perkataan tanpa disaring sebelumnya.

Kembali paman manusia yang baik itu membawa dua koper tempat keponakannya meletakan semua pakaiannya dari Amerika, Baekhyun memandang rumah yang akan dihuninya dari luar, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah paman Asia-nya memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah mewah. Sebelum Baekhyun mengetahui lebih dalam isi rumah besar itu, mata kelabunya menangkap penampakan rumah kecil yang menarik perhatiannya.

"You have a puppy?"

"Yes, My son has that."

Junmyeon kembali tersenyum, satu garis senyum dibibirnya yang terlihat begitu berwibawa membuat Baekhyun merasa dia berada disisi orang tepat yang akan melindunginya selama dirinya berada dinegeri asing ini.

Pintu dibukakan dengan sopan oleh seorang maid, pemilik yang sesungguhnya memasuki rumah diikuti oleh gadis remaja berambut pirang.

Seketika bola mata kelabu itu memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan berlapis cat warna karamel.

"Bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah sampai?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi bu, bisa saja pesawatnya mengalami _delay."_

Terdengar orang lain saling berbincang disisi lain ruangan dengan bahasa komunikasi yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti percis seperti yang dia dengar saat mendarat di Korea Selatan beberapa saat lalu.

"They're preparing for breakfast, lets meet them."

"Aunty Xing?"

"Yes, and your prince ofcourse."

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, kakak tertua ibunya ini hanya memiliki kenangan semasa kecilnya dimana Baekhyun kecil gemar sekali mengajak sepupu laki-lakinya untuk turut serta masuk kedalam imajinasinya dalam bermain peran kerajaan dimana Baekhyun yang akan menjadi seorang putri dengan mahkota kecil dipucuk kepalanya, dan sepupu laki-lakinya yang akan menjadi pangeran sebagai takdir sang putri menuju kehidupan yang bahagia selama-lamanya.

"Uncle Myun, its already threeteen years ago. I didn't play that game anymore."

"Why? Your prince is waiting for you. It is a perfect time to do a wedding ceremony, isn't it?"

"Stop it!"

"Hahaha, its a joke sweetheart, lets meet them, Im sure they will be surprised when they see you again for a long time."

Paman Myun tersenyum, putri kecil yang menggemaskan kini telah beranjak dewasa menjadi seorang gadis dewasa dengan tampilan _fashion_ yang mengikuti kemajuan zaman.

"Keluarga baru kita telah tiba, Mrs Petterson akhirnya bisa bergabung bersama kita."

Perawakannya adalah seorang wanita dengan setelan rumah dan sebuah celemek melingkar di tengkuknya.

Yang satu lagi adalah seorang lelaki yang membelakangi, tubuhnya terbilang tinggi, bahunya sangat lebar dan tegap, kedua manusia itu berbalik dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan, menampilkan dua wajah yang hampir serupa antara ibu dan anaknya.

Kelopak mata berwarna abu-abu sedikit mengedut saat mendapati si pangeran masa kecilnya kini berubah menjadi sosok pangeran dalam kehidupan nyata.

"Gosh! Baekhyunnie?"

Sang ibu bertanya dengan intonasi terkejutnya, lengkap dengan ekspresi yang memperlihatkan jika manusia yang telah berumur itu terkejut dengan munculnya sosok boneka barbie di kehidupan nyata.

"Wow, look who is this, still remember me?"

Pangeran dalam kehidupan nyata itu bertanya menggunakan bahasa yang bisa dimengerti olehnya. Sedikitnya, Baekhyun masih bisa mengingat senyum manis lelaki yang kembali ia temui setelah tigabelas tahun lamanya, senyum menggemaskan pangeran kecilnya kini telah berubah menjadi senyum menawan seorang lelaki yang mungkin sering digunakan untuk mengikat hati seorang gadis.

"Sure, Prince Hun."

"You look definitely different My Princess, you look so hot."

Yang berucap kembali menelisik penampilan _bule_ yang baru saja sampai di kediamannya. Dia kenal gadis itu, gadis dengan tubuh ramping mengenakan sebuah tanktop hitam dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak ukuran besar lalu sebuah celana jeans dengan beberapa sobekan sebagai model nya, mata kelabunya semakin terlihat indah dengan rupa natural yang hanya dipoles lipstick merah muda.

Kini Baekhyun bukanlah seorang putri kecil yang gemar mengenakan gaun dengan rok mengembang dan mahkota yang tersemat rapih dihelaian rambut pirangnya, rambutnya tetaplah berwarna pirang, panjang hingga mencapai punggung, sedikit bergelombang masih sama seperti yang diingatnya dulu.

"Too hot to shock you My Prince?"

Yang dipanggil sebagai pangeran itu kembali tersenyum, melangkah melewati perawakan Baekhyun diikuti dengan lirikan mata kelabu yang tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada pangeran tampannya.

Lelaki itu kemudian kembali dengan segelas air dingin yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari sebuah mesin hasil ciptaan manusia sebagai tempat menyimpan stok makanan mereka.

"Cold water for your arrived."

Segelas air dingin segera diteguk memberikan rasa segar pada kerongkongan gadis bule yang baru saja tiba dari Amerika.

"You must be tired right? Lets have some eat first, I make a special dish to welcome you."

Wanita sebagai ibu rumah tangga dalam keluarga itu terlihat kembali pada aktivitas sebelumnya yaitu memindahkan beberapa mangkuk yang berisi makanan pada meja yang lebih besar. Beberapa hidangan makanan terlihat asing bagi Baekhyun, namun tidak mengelak jika isi perutnya bergetar untuk segera diisi. Ransel hitamnya kemudian disimpan pada sebuah kursi, Baekhyun ikut bergabung untuk pertama kalinya makan bersama keluarga barunya. Makanan telah disajikan, keluarga baru Baekhyun duduk menemani, melingkar mengikuti bentuk meja makan.

Baekhyun sedikit terdiam saat paman Asia nya mengambil dua buah stik yang kemudian benda panjang dari logam itu digunakan untuk mengambil nasi dan lauk,

"You guys use that stick to eat?"

Yang menikmati hidangan makanan menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap si bule yang terlihat kebingungan,

"Its chopsticks honey, we usually use this for eat, its like a tradition in here."

Paman Myun menjelaskan dengan maklum, beserta senyuman ketika melihat keponakannya bingung dengan kebiasaan makan yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"I can't use that."

"You'll used to use that later on, your prince will teach you how to use that."

Mata kelabu yang cantik itu kemudian melirik keberadaan lelaki yang berbeda dua tahun darinya, lelaki yang tengah menggunakan sumpit untuk makan itu membalas lirikan si mata kelabu lalu tersenyum,

"Just Sehun, my dad always tease you, just ignore that if you dont like it."

"Hm okay then, Sehun."

Manusia berambut pirang kemudian tersenyum, perasaan aneh muncul saat ia ingat jika sampai saat ini dirinya terus memanggil sepupunya itu dengan sebutan pangeran seperti yang selalu ia teriakkan saat berumur dirinya berumur lima.

Tidak sulit bagi sirambut pirang untuk ikut berbincang-bincang saat menyantap jamuan makan, karna semua orang yang duduk dimeja makan itu _fasih_ dalam menggunakan bahasa internasional seperti yang dikuasai olehnya. Perbincangan nya masih seputar hal-hal biasa yang membosankan, Baekhyun kerap ditanyai seperti bagaimana kabarnya selama tigabelas tahun terakhir hidup di Amerika, bagaimana dia menjalani sekolahnya, bagaimana hubungan bersama teman-temannya dan masih banyak lagi layaknya Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang harus diwawancarai sebelum diterima disebuah intansi perusahaan.

"Uncle Myun says that you have a pet. Can I have it?"

Sebuah topik yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil ia tanyakan, Sehun selesai dengan seperangkat alat makannya kemudian memulai fokusnya yang baru pada Baekhyun yang membicarakan peliharaannya.

"You mean Vivi?"

"His name is Vivi?"

"Yes, his a _Bichon Frise._ "

"Itu keren, bolehkah aku memilikinya?"

Anak anjing itu sepertinya menjadi satu-satunya perhatian yang bisa menarik minat Baekhyun, entah kenapa gadis rambut pirang itu terlihat benar-benar ingin memiliki anjing peliharaannya, Vivi.

"Tentusaja, kau bisa memilikinya. Lagipula Vivi membutuhkan seorang ibu. Terkadang aku terlalu sibuk hingga tidak bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

"Kalau begitu anjing itu sudah menjadi milikku mulai dari sekarang."

"Kita bisa mengurusnya bersama-sama jika kau mau."

"Tidak, itu sudah menjadi milikku mulai sekarang."

Junmyeon dan juga istrinya saling bertukar pandang dalam diam, keponakannya itu sepertinya menginginkan sesuatu yang selanjutnya harus manjadi hak paten bagi Baekhyun,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Vivi menjadi milikmu mulai dari sekarang."

Sudah seharusnya meskipun Baekhyun bukan adik kandungnya, Sehun harus menjadi pihak yang mengalah mulai dari sekarang, dan mungkin hingga seterusnya, membuatnya menjadi seorang kakak bagi seorang gadis remaja berumur delapan belas tahun berasal dari Amerika.

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya, sang penguasa fajar telah berganti menjadi rembulan yang masih dalam bentuk setengahnya yang cantik. Telunjuk lentiknya mematikan layar ponsel, mata kelabunya kini beralih pada langit-langit kamarnya dengan lapisan cat yang berbeda seperti kamarnya yang dulu. Tidak ada tempelan potret sang idola maupun lampu-lampu yang menempel menghiasi setiap sudut kamar, Baekhyun tidak terbiasa dengan tampilan kamar yang ditempatinya tampak polos tanpa hiasan.

Angin malam berhembus melalui celah-celah jendela kamar barunya. Manusia yang belum terlelap itu beranjak menghampiri bingkai jendela dan membuka bingkai persegi panjang itu hingga hembusan angin malam terasa menerpa permukaan kulit putihnya. Langit Seoul terlihat sama saja seperti langit Amerika. Hanya hamparan langit hitam tanpa bintang, luasnya langit hanya dihuni oleh si raja malam yang masih dalam bentuk setengah. Objek yang dilihatnya kini membuat manusia yang menyimpan kesedihan itu merenung dalam diam,

Baekhyun merindukan orang tuanya.

Ada perasaan sesak yang mendesak dalam dirinya untuk dikeluarkan, namun pada akhirnya hanya ada satu helaan nafas panjang yang dihasilkan.

Satu malam telah berlalu dengan cepat, Baekhyun terlelap dengan nyenyak melewati malamnya di tempat baru. Tidak ada hal spesial yang harus ia kerjakan sekarang, karna untuk seterusnya adalah Baekhyun yang pindah setelah lulus sekolah menengah atasnya sehingga ia tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk kembali bersekolah dipagi hari.

Satu kebiasaan yang ia bawa dari Amerika adalah dirinya yang gemar bangun pagi untuk berolah raga. Maka pagi-pagi sekali gadis berambut pirang itu sudah siap dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir, bagian atas tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah tanktop dan jaket _supreme_ dengan sebuah celana olahraga pendek yang membungkus seperempat pahanya. Gadis berkuncir itu kemudian mendatangi dapur rumah pamannya untuk membuat secangkir susu panas. Aroma lain tercium dari dapur, Baekhyun berhenti mengaduk susu panasnya dan membiarkan asap yang mengepul dari permukaan susu itu menyatu dengan udara, sosok lelaki beraroma segar muncul dengan sebuah siulan saat menyadari jika lelaki itu tidak sendirian di dapur.

"Kau akan pergi kemana pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Jogging."

"With those cloth?"

"Yea, am I wearing something wrong?"

"Actually.. No."

"So?"

"Some people in here usually not wearing those cloth for jogging."

Si rambut pirang hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya tak peduli kemudian meminum susu pagi harinya yang telah menghangat.

"I don't even care."

Sepupu laki-lakinya itu hanya bisa diam memperhatikan adik barunya yang tampak acuh bahkan saat ada orang yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Bocah kecil itu hanya mendelikkan mata kelabunya saat penglihatannya melirik sosok lelaki yang hanya diam dan memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ingin kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah memiliki janji dengan Vivi, urus aja urusanmu pangeran Hun."

Bocah tidak tau malu kemudian melenggang melewati pangeran tampan dengan tenang, menyimpan gelas cucian kotor pada wastafel tanpa mencucinya terlebih dahulu. Rambut pirang yang terkuncir itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah, berjongkok didepan rumah peliharaan barunya dan menyapa seokor anak anjing berbulu putih.

"Hello there, from now you'll be my son and we'll playing together for a long time."

Baekhyun tersenyum tak seperti biasanya, sepertinya terlihat lebih menyenangkan berbicara dengan seekor anjing ketimbang dengan sosok manusia yang bisa merespon saat diajak bicara.

Seutas tali panjang dikaitkan pada sesuatu yang melingkar di leher anak anjing, benda yang manusia ciptakan sengaja untuk mengajak peliharaan mereka berjalan-jalan, bule itu kemudian mengajak mainan barunya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan mengenal lingkungan baru yang dihuninya. Baekhyun membiarkan anjing berbulu putih untuk memimpin jalan, sepertinya hewan bergonggong itu sudah tau harus pergi kemana karna yang didatangi si gadis bule sekarang adalah sebuah lapangan dimana orang-orang melakukan berbagai kegiatan salah satunya berolah raga. Beberapa mata asing menelisik kehadiran Baekhyun ditengah kerumunan, orang-orang terlihat asing dengan kemunculan Baekhyun yang terlihat 'sedikit' berbeda dari orang-orang yang berada disana. Namun gadis itu seolah tak peduli dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan tali yang melingkar dileher anjing kecil, gadis itu kemudian menyumbat telinganya dengan sebuah alat bernama _earphone,_ alat yang dapat mengubah energi listrik menjadi gelombang suara yang tidak dapat didengar oleh orang lain. Anjing kecil mulai berlari mengikuti majikan barunya yang menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengelilingi lapangan. Tempatnya indah, udaranya segar, dan Baekhyun cukup senang karna lapangan ini tidak jauh dari kediaman pamannya.

Setengah lingkaran sudah terlewati, sebelum pada akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan keringat mulai mengucur membasahi perpotongan lehernya, yang juga mengalir membasahi keningnya. Anjing yang dengan setia mengikuti majikannya berhenti saat si gadis memilih untuk membeli sekaleng minuman yang menyegarkan.

Kembali _netra_ kelabu itu melirik tempat yang sedang ia kunjungi, gadis itu memperhatikan beberapa orang yang asik berinteraksi dengan orang lain, setengah air yang berada dalam kaleng minumannya telah hilang, Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk dan bersantai dirumput lapangan, rumputnya hijau, dan yang terpenting cuacanya tidak terlalu panas.

Rasa geli mengelitik pahanya yang tidak tertutup kain celana, ternyata si anjing kecil mengenduskan hidungnya disana, memberikan sebuah kode untuk menarik perhatian majikan cantiknya. Anjing putih itu diangkat kemudian diletakan pada pangkuan paha putihnya, jemari lentiknya ia usapkan pada bulu-bulu lembut si anak anjing. Lapangan ini sepertinya masuk pada daftar tempat yang mungkin akan sering dikunjunginya dikemudian hari, terkadang Baekhyun senang berada ditempat dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenal dirinya. Menikmati angin yang berhembus dipagi hari, Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya pada hamparan rumput hijau ditemani Vivi yang berkeliaran senang disekitarnya. Orang-orang disana tampak tak begitu peduli dengan perilaku Baekhyun, karna selain dirinya, tak banyak manusia lain yang melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang menggelar kain untuk menikmati bekal makan bersama keluarga besar mereka.

Enam puluh menit terasa begitu cepat saat Baekhyun secara samar-samar merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan berdering didalam saku jaketnya setelah ia memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat, ketika dilihat tertera nomor tak dikenal dengan kode negara yang berbeda, tak pikir panjang Baekhyun segera mengangkat panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal dan yang ia dengar pertama kali adalah suara seorang lelaki disebrang sana.

"Hey, where are you right now?"

"Who's this?"

"You don't save my number? Its your prince, Sehun."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"What?"

Hening terdengar setelah Baekhyun berucap terakhir kali, lelaki disebrang sana tidak langsung berucap kata untuk selang beberapa detik,

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Kau tidak kembali setelah satu jam keluar untuk joging, apa kau tersesat? Nyalakan _GPS_ di ponselmu, aku akan segera menjemputmu sekarang."

"Untuk apa? Aku baik-baik saja, aku berada disebuah lapang dekat rumah, Vivi bersamaku, tidak perlu datang, aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Kau yakin? Tunggulah, aku akan segera kesana."

"Tidak perlu, aku tutup."

"Baek-"

Tidak menunggu hingga namanya benar-benar diucapkan, Baekhyun lebih dulu mengakhiri panggilannya lalu segera bangun dan duduk ditemani dengan suara gonggongan kecil dari Vivi menyambut majikannya yang kembali terbangun setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak sengaja tertidur dilapang.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh satu gonggongan dengan ekor yang dikibaskan, Baekhyun tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah usakan pada kepala si anjing,

"Oke then, get up now, we're going home now, they already missing us."

Tubuh ramping itu segera berdiri diikuti dengan anjing kecilnya yang berlarian kecil memutari dirinya, kembali seutas tali Baekhyun kaitkan pada kalung si anak anjing sehingga ia bisa mengajaknya untuk kembali pulang, dengan patuh si anak anjing menunjukkan jalan agar pemilik barunya tidak tersesat.

Angin pagi kembali berhembus sedikit kencang dari sebelumnya, Vivi kembali bergonggong entah karena apa, namun tidak jauh dari pandangannya, Baekhyun melihat seorang lelaki berpakaian olahraga sama seperti dirinya, lelaki itu membawa peliharaannya, seekor anak anjing _pudel_ dengan bulu warna hitam yang terlihat keriting,

Semakin dekat Baekhyun semakin jelas melihat perawakan lelaki yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, Vivi semakin sering menggonggong, mungkin karna peliharaan itu berpapasan dengan _species_ yang sama dengannya, namun yang anehnya adalah, sang pemilik anak anjing yang terus memusatkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, lelaki itu memiliki perawakan yang tinggi, tidak seperti orang Asia pada biasanya, semakin dekat, Baekhyun bisa melihat jika lelaki itu memiliki warna _iris_ yang sama sepertinya, kelabu. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dengan bagian dahinya yang setengah tertutup rambut, lelaki itu mengenakan sebuah _oversize hoodie_ berwarna hitam dengan celana _training_ panjang, tidak ada alasan lain bagi Baekhyun untuk terus menatap orang asing yang hanya berpapasan dengannya, maka saat dua pasang mata kelabu itu bertatapan, Baekhyun segera memutus kontak mata pada detik kedua, menghiraukan orang yang selanjutnya berjalan melewati dirinya dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

Namun saat Baekhyun melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya yang kelima, sebuah tangan lain menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang tengah memegang _dog leash,_ membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang menahan tangannya, dan saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, si lelaki bermata kelabu adalah pelakunya.

Lelaki yang barusaja berpapasan dengannya adalah orang yang menahan langkahnya, Baekhyun kembali melihat sosok itu lebih jelas dari beberapa detik yang lalu, raut wajah lelaki yang tak berekspresi dengan tatapan tajam dari mata kelabunya, matanya sedikit bulat, hidungnya mancung, bibinya terlihat penuh dengan belahan bibir bawahnya yang terlihat begitu _sexy_ , kulitnya putih, secara keseluruhan paras itu terlihat rupawan dan tampan. Perawakannya bisa dibilang sangatlah tinggi bahkan mengalahkan tinggi badan sepupunya dirumah, angin pagi kembali berhembus terasa lebih kencang dari biasanya, Baekhyun terlalu bingung dengan situasi dan tatapan mata yang seolah-olah sedang mengunci dirinya, tidak ada yang berucap diantara keduanya, bahkan Vivi berhenti bergonggong tidak seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan si lelaki asing, rambut pirangnya tertiup angin, mata sipitnya menelisk, mewanti-wanti apa yang akan lelaki asing ini lakukan selanjutnya, namun suara berat yang tercipta dari kedua belah bibir sexy lelaki asing itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun bergetar dalam pendiriannya,

"Byun Baekhee?"

 **\- To Be Continue –**

Test!

Hallo semua! Biku is back!

Belum sepenuhnya back sih, sebenernya biku sekalian mau ngasih tau, biku sekarang lagi hiatus dikarenakan biku sedang menjalankan tugas yaitu mengabdi pada masyarakat atau bahasa kecenya itu KKN, sudah dari tanggal lima sih sebenernya, dan biku itu superrrrr sibuk, bahkan biku gasempet buka hape setiap harinya. Sekarang biku lagi pulang izin kerumah dan jujur biku udah gatel pengen ngetik cuman gaada waktu.

Jadi gimana? Ini ff baru pengganti **BMWM** __yang sementara dipause dulu ya :

Biku gabisa lama-lama cuap-cuapnya, karna biku harus bobo, intinya pada mau dilanjut gak nih? Pusingkah? Ayo tinggalkan review mengenai pendapat kalian mengenai ff baru ini ~

Poster ff nya seperti biasa biku post di ig, sekalian follow yaa wkwk

 **IG: biikachu_**

Doain biku sukses KKN nya, see you soon guysss, miss yaaa!

Sorry typo bertebaran, minim edit, penggunaan dan penulisan bahasa inggris masih acak-acakan :

See you soon setelah biku beres KKN teman-teman! 3


	2. Destiny Between Us

"Byun Baekhee?"

Dua pasang mata kelabu saling bertatap, satu pasang yang lebih besar menatap dengan penuh selidik berisi ketidakpastian, dan sepasang yang lebih sipit menatap dengan arti yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

Menusia yang lebih tinggi tetap berdiam diri dengan satu tangannya yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan gadis manusia yang sedang memberinya tatapan penuh selidik namun anehnya tidak bisa ia ketahui isi dari kepala yang tengah dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

"Its Becky, not Baekhee."

Tarikan tangannya melepaskan genggaman pada pergelangan tangan miliknya.

Tiga detik berlalu dan sorot mengintimidasi itu hilang digantikan dengan raut wajah dan sebuah senyum yang terlihat begitu ramah.

"Oh I see, I thought you're my old friend, I am sorry, my bad."

Angin kembali berhembus, menyapa helaian rambut manusia jangkung yang masih mempertahankan seulas senyum dalam wajahnya.

Bumi seolah berputar sedikit lebih lambat, bahkan rotasinya bisa dengan jelas dirasakan.

Baekhyun terpaku pada mempesonanya mata kelabu yang ada dihadapannya, seolah menariknya untuk tetap diam dan berserah diri, nyatanya manusia berjenis kelamin berbeda dengannya itu bisa berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa yang dimengerti olehnya.

Seolah melawan gelombang arus, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa terlepas dari tarikan mata kelabu yang menawan itu.

Mengedipkan matanya sebanyak dua kali, Baekhyun seperti baru saja tersadar dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Nevermind, I heard that every person has seven twins in this world."

Sedikit merasa linglung dengan kesadaran yang baru saja didapatkan olehnya, entah kenapa rumah pamannya kini adalah hal yang paling sering muncul dikepalanya, dan Baekhyun ingin segera pulang kerumah barunya itu.

"Seems that you're not from here, am I right?"

Lelaki itu kembali berujar, mengulur waktu agar manusia dihadapannya ini tidak segera pulang kerumahnya. Membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama hingga akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan sosok nyata ini, dan ia tidak begitu kecewa dengan penampakan baru wanita yang telah ia tunggu mungkin untuk beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu.

Tidak begitu yakin, namun akhirnya ia tau alasan dibalik rasa hausnya yang begitu menyiksa akhir-akhir ini, satu-satunya manusia yang tidak bisa dibaca olehnya, siapa sangka jika ia akan kembali bertemu dengan manusia ini ditempat pertama mereka bertemu dimasa lalu?

Bumi memang sempit ternyata.

Hal yang selanjutnya harus dipastikan olehnya adalah benda yang menjadi alasan ia harus hidup bersama makhluk lemah di bumi ini untuk kurun waktu yang begitu lama. Benda itu masihlah sama, seterang berlian dan semerah darah. Setidaknya sosok ini kembali hidup dengan membawa apa yang menjadi miliknya, dan kali ini ia harus berhasil mendapatkannya.

Kini Baekhyun mulai merasakan jika sepertinya saat ini ia berada pada situasi yang tidak begitu baik untuk sekedar bercengkrama dengan orang asing.

Perasaan tidak aman mulai menguasai dirinya dibarengi sorot yang tengah memperhatikan kalung pemberian keluarganya.

"Yea, just moved here from California."

Tidak bersuara untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera pergi karna lelaki dihadapannya tidak kunjung membalas pernytaannya.

"I.. gotta go, my cousin keep calling me."

Beruntung keluarga manusia yang lainnya menelpon pada waktu yang tepat, Baekhyun mengangkat alat komunikasinya sehingga manusia asing didepannya bisa melihat jika dia memang harus pergi karna keluarga yang lainnya mulai mengkhawatirkan keberadaan dirinya.

"Sure, it is nice to meet you.. Becky."

Lelaki asing itu kembali mengulas sebuah garis senyum pada bibirnya, setidaknya membuat Baekhyun kembali tersentak dalam pendiriannya. Manusia asing ini sedikitnya terlihat sangat menakutkan dan juga.. aneh?

Sejenak raut itu terlihat begitu tajam dan mengancam namun detik lainnya raut itu terlihat begitu ramah dan menyenangkan, seolah dibalik wajah itu menyimpan banyak pesona yang bisa digunakan sebagai topeng untuk menyembunyikan sosok sebenarnya.

Vivi kembali menjadi alat navigasinya. Makhluk bergonggong itu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik hingga Baekhyun bisa sampai ke kediaman pamannya dengan selamat.

Namun disepanjang perjalanan pulang, sosok lelaki itu terperangkap dalam pikirannya.

Seolah terdapat benang merah sebelumnya, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa jika ini tidak akan menjadi sebuah akhir dari pertemuan mereka.

"Baekhyun aku menelponmu hampir setiap menit, kenapa kau mengabaikan panggilanku?"

Itu sepupunya.

Saudara manusianya itu sepertinya sangat khawatir atas dirinya. Perihal ponselnya terus bergetar disepanjang jalan saat ia pulang, Baekhyun terlalu malas hanya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu, ibunya bahkan tidak pernah secerewet itu saat dirinya pergi jalan-jalan ketaman seorang diri. Kenapa pula saudara manusianya ini harus begitu repot?

"I'm just walking around the park, why you have to worrying me like that? I'm not going to die just because I came late."

Perhatian tulus dari keluarganya itu dijawab tak berperasaan oleh si gadis berambut pirang. Masih siang, dan sekarang dia bingung harus menghabiskan hidup membosankannya dengan cara seperti apa.

"Where's everyone?"

"Working."

"And you?"

"Have I told you that today is my free day?"

"Oh idle?"

Satu delikan mata tak bersahabat sepupunya berikan untuk adik tak sedarahnya ini. Baekhyun itu begitu sarkastik, entah apa yang bisa membuatnya menjadi sedikit menyebalkan seperti sekarang. Seingatnya dulu, Baekhyun tidak akan mampu berucap beberapa kata saja ketika berbicara, putri kecilnya dulu begitu gemar berbicara dan begitu penasaran akan segala hal.

"Hey, want to accompany me to looking around Seoul?"

Bersyukur karna dia adalah manusia dengan kesabaran yang berlimpah, sehingga ajakan yang ditawarkan olehnya direspon dengan sorot antusias yang tersembunyi dibalik sikapnya yang jual mahal namun berlalu mengiyakan.

"Fine. Buy me some food too."

Sehun mengangkat jempolnya lalu segera mengambil kunci mobil yang tak tersentuh dimeja makan tempat ia menunggu kepulangan gadis berambut pirang itu. sepuluh menit setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali dengan pakaian ganti yang terlihat lebih sopan. Yeah, lebih sopan daripada celana pendek dan sepotong tanktop yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"So, where will you take me?"

"How about have some lunch before we start our tour for today?"

"Oke, take me to Italian restourant. I want some _Chicken Parmigiana_ for lunch."

"Hahaha, no. There's something more delicious than that, you have to try this one."

Bukannya sebuah bangunan mewah dengan harga selangit hanya untuk sepotong daging, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan melihat segerombol manusia yang berjalan memenuhi sepanjang jalan, apa sepupunya ini membawanya kesebuah pasar?

"Mr Byun, I didn't see a place to eat in here. Are you sure want to take me for some lunch?"

"What do you mean? Look around you, there are a lots of food you can buy for lunch."

Si rambut pirang melihat sekeliling sekali lagi, rautnya tidak percaya karna jalanan ramai ini hanya dipenuhi oleh gerobak makanan dan beberapa diantaranya malah menyediakan sebuah meja dan kursi dengan beberapa orang duduk dan menikmati makanan mereka dipinggiran jalan.

"Seriously? You want me to enjoy my lunch on the road side? Stop joking around Sehun."

Si pirang mulai kehilangan moodnya saat si sipit sepupunya malah tersenyum lebar dan merangkul pundaknya begitu bersahabat. Wajah masamnya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali dan Sehun memilih untuk mengajak Baekhyun pada salah satu penjual jajanan khas negeranya.

"Ahjumma, tolong satu tteokbokki untuk gadis pemarah ini."

"Aigoo.. apakah dia kekasihmu? Kelihatannya dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan hati yang bagus."

"Hahaha, tidak, dia sepupuku, ah.. mungkin sekarang dia telah menjadi adik angkatku."

Matanya melirik pada keberadaan gadis pendek dalam rangkulannya, Baekhyun menusuknya dengan sorot mata kelabu tanpa ampun dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat dibawah dada.

Baekhyun menyerah dengan untaian kalimat alat komunikasi yang keluar dari mulut sepupunya dan wanita yang sedang mengaduk makanan dengan bumbu berwarna kemerahan. Adukan itu menyebabkan sebuah aroma yang berhasil tercium secara jelas oleh hidung kecilnya, dari aromanya sepertinya makanan aneh ini memiliki rasa yang lumayan,

"What is this?"

"Tteokbokki, you've tried this thirteen years ago, didn't you remember?"

Lucu sekali, Baekhyun bahkan merasa ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat wujud dari makanan yang akan segera disantap olehnya itu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengingat makanan yang hanya sekali dicoba olehnya selama tiga belas tahun terakhir?

"Oh, apa gadis ini bukan berasal dari Korea?"

Si penjual bertanya setelah mendengar yang diucapkan oleh sepasang pelanggannya itu tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Ya, dia dari California, barusaja pindah kemarin dan sepertinya akan bagus jika aku mengenalkan beberapa jajanan enak untuknya."

"Aigo, pantas saja dia terlihat begitu cantik, ini ambilah, dan juga ini untuk hadiah."

Semangkuk tteokbokki panas dan setusuk odeng menjadi hadiah atas kecantikan yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Sehun berterima kasih dan segera memberikan setusuk makanan dengan bentuk berlipat disepanjang lidi sebagai tempatnya itu agar diterima oleh Baekhyun.

"It's free because she likes you."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu melempar netranya pada si penjual yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya dan memberikan isyarat agar Baekhyun mencoba makanan yang berada di tangannya.

"Is this safe to eat?"

Baekhyun bertanya ragu, dengan menatap bentuk dari makanan yang terlihat tidak begitu menarik yang disajikan hanya dengan setusuk lidi.

"Hahaha, ofcourse it is, come on give a try, don't make her disapointed because you don't want to eat it, and don't forget to say thankyou first."

"Thankyou."

Segurat senyum tak niat Baekhyun berikan pada penjual baik hati yang memberinya makanan gratis. Satu gigitan kecil Baekhyun hasilkan dan rasa dari makanan aneh itu mulai memenuhi mulutnya, mengunyahnya beberapa kali dan menelannya, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, aneh memang, Baekhyun bisa merasakan beberapa rasa ikan juga sari rasa kepiting dan rumput laut berasal dari kuah di permukaan lidahnya, dan itu benar-benar tidak terlalu buruk karna Baekhyun kembali mencoba untuk gigitan kedua.

"Dia menyukainya, terimakasih."

Sehun kembali berucap terimakasih dan segera membayar makanan yang mulai menghangat dalam tangannya, kemudian kembali berlalu untuk mencari beberapa makanan yang bisa membuat mereka kenyang.

Baekhyun sepertinya menikmati jajanan yang Sehun berikan, karena tteokbokki yang dibelikan olehnya habis dalam beberapa langkah mereka ketika mereka berjalan semakin dalam di kawasan Hongdae.

Setelah memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada jajanan khas yang membuatnya kenyang, kini Sehun mengajak gadis itu mendatangi sebuah tempat dimana ia akan menyandang gelar sarjana nya.

"You're taking me to your campus?"

Setelah mobilnya kembali terparkir, Baekhyun keluar dan mendapati beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka.

"Soon it will be your campus."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan raut tidak mengerti, Sehun mengusak helai pirangnya dan tersenyum,

"Your parents already sign you here, and you already accepted, you just need to wait until your first day school."

"Wait, what?

"Ayah dan ibumu sudah mendaftarkan mu untuk melanjutkan sekolah disini Baekhyun, kau bahkan sudah diterima, jadi kau hanya butuh mempersiapkan diri dan masuk sekitar satu bulan lagi."

"Bagaimana bisa mereka mendaftarkanku tanpa memberi tauku sebelumnya?"

"Dengan nilai sebagus itu? Are you kidding me? You're jenius. Tidak sulit untuk secara langsung diterima pada saat seleksi pertama."

Baekhyun terdiam dengan beberapa pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, namun dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang berdesakkan untuk ditanyakan, ada satu hal penting yang harus diketahui olehnya.

"What major?"

Sorot kelabunya menatap kosong pada aspal yang tengah dipijak olehnya, dirinya belum siap untuk mengetahui hasil terburuk apa yang diberikan orang tuanya. Jika pengiriman dirinya kenegeri ini belumlah cukup, maka Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupnya jika harus melakukan hal yang menurut orangtuanya pilihan terbaik untuk masa depannya.

"Fotography, as your wish. Right?"

Matanya berubah sayu dengan satu hembusan nafas yang begitu melegakan, segaris senyum miring tercetak diwajahnya yang cantik,

Oh.

Apakah ini sebuah pengabulan permohonan? tak disangka jika orang tua kandungnya itu memberinya hadiah yang mengejutkan ini.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Satu jentikan jari didepan matanya yang kosong menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunan sesaatnya, ditatapnya sepupu lelakinya itu yang menatapnya bingung.

"Yeah I'm fine. So actually, what we're going to do in here?"

Sehun tersenyum puas, akhirnya sepupu pemarahnya itu memberikan sedikit rasa tertariknya pada tempat yang sedang mereka kunjungi sekarang.

"I'll be your tourguide. This campus is so large, maybe you will faced some problem in your first day, as you know we're in a different years, so I can't help you to-"

"Alright got it. That was a long speech Mr Byun, just show me the school."

Gadis tanpa tatakrama itu memotong ucapannya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang tuan rumah yang berusaha menyampaikan sepatah dua patah sebelum mereka memulai tur sekolah barunya, tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya Baekhyun masihlah tidak begitu tertarik dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang.

Waktu berkeliling sekolah baru telah usai, bule cantik itu hanya perlu mengingat dimana letak bangunan jurusannya, dan juga letak kantor dosen yang mungkin akan dibutuhkan untuk mengurus segala sesuatu yang harus dipersiapkan olehnya kelak.

Rumah pamannya terasa lebih ramai sekarang, ketika Bekhyun masuk bersama dengan Sehun, Baekhyun mendapati paman dan bibinya telah kembali dari urusan manusia mereka. Bibinya yang pertama menghampiri ketika melihat anak barunya memasuki rumah.

"Oh sayang, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana jalan-jalan mu hari ini? Apakah Sehun melayani mu dengan baik?"

Yixing membelai helaian pirang miliknya lalu menyampirkan rambut indah itu dengan apik pada daun telinga Baekhyun. Seolah mendapatkan mainan baru, maka mainan lama yang sudah berada dirumah mereka dibuang dan diabaikan begitu saja.

"Oh apakah aku telah berubah menjadi seorang pelayan sekarang?"

Sehun berlalu mengambil segelas air dengan kalimat sindiran atas julukan baru yang menyandang dirinya, apakah Baekhyun memang seorang puteri yang harus dilayani? Kenapa ibunya ini begitu memanjakan sepupu perempuannya itu?

"It is nice aunty Xing, Sehun treat me well."

Baekhyun sedikitnya memberikan senyum manisnya untuk perlakuan manis dari bibinya itu, setidaknya Baekhyun jarang sekali mendapatkan sebuah sambutan saat dirinya kembali kerumah di California dulu, karna setiap kali Baekhyun pulang dan memasuki rumahnya, hanya sebuah ruang kosong penuh keheningan yang selalu menyambut dirinya.

"Baiklah, satu hadiah dikirim untukmu Mrs Peterson, baru saja tiba, masih hangat seperti keluar dari _oven._ "

Sebuah paket diletakkan diatas meja makan, sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar, terbungkus rapih dengan luaran plastik yang melindungi isi dari dalam kardus yang membungkusnya. Diatasnya tertera alamat kediaman pamannya dengan sebuah label bertuliskan _fragile_ yang ditempel diatas kotak yang masih terbungkus rapih.

"It is sent from California."

Paman Myun menjawab dengan senang hati tatapan Baekhyun yang seolah bertanya-tanya.

"I never ask for a present, why they send me this?"

Gadis blasteran itu menggerakan kotak pengiriman dari orang tuanya, memikirkan dengan seksama apa isi dari kotak yang dikirim oleh orang tua meraka, jika pun itu hal yang diinginkan olehnya, kenapa mereka harus repot-repot mengirimkan paket untuknya? Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika mereka memberikan barang ini saat sebelum ia lepas landas kemarin?

Mengangkat bahu karena tidak menemukan jawaban, si bule akhirnya membuka bungkusan dari kotak yang dikirim dari California untuknya, ia membuka tutup dari kotak yang tidak diketahui olehnya itu lalu keberadaan benda yang berada didalam kotak berhasil membuatnya kembali terdiam seperti saat ia berada disekolah barunya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sebuah benda berwarna hitam mengkilap terlihat didalam sana, sebuah alat ciptaan manusia yang terdiri dari sebuah lensa dengan _LCD_ kecil sebagai layar yang memperlihatkan hasilnya itu tersimpan dalam posisi apik dan tanpa cacat.

Sebuah kertas kecil berisikan catatan tertempel diatasnya, jemarinya mengambil pesan itu dan beberapa huruf tertulis diatasnya,

 _We already fixed it! Go and try. We know you will need this for your college, they already told you about what major you're in right? Good luck for your college sweetie. Can't wait to see you soon. We loved you so damn much._

 _Mom & Dad. _

Setelah membaca kalimat berisikan penyemangat dari orang tuanya, Baekhyun segera mengangkat benda canggih yang terlihat sangat baru dan mahal itu. Menekan salah satu tombol hingga lensa ciptaan manusia itu terlihat menunjukan objek yang tertangkap oleh pantulan kaca didalamnya.

"Wow, I think they fixed it really well, it looks like new."

Sebuah siulan terdengar tepat ditelinganya, pangerannya dimasa lalu adalah sang pelaku yang terpukau dengan mewahnya benda yang kini berada ditangan sepupu blasterannya. Hingga saat lingkaran lensa itu menghadap wajahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah percikan cahaya atas pengambilan objek yan tertangkap oleh kamera, Sehun berkedip menyesuaikan kembali pandangannya yang sempat memutih bersamaan dengan lampu kamera yang sangat mendadak mengambil objek dirinya.

"It is new."

Baekhyun menyeringai puas saat melihat hasil jepretan pertama dari kamera barunya, didalam layar kecil itu, memunculkan potret sepupu laki-lakinya dengan raut wajah belum siap ketika dirinya dengan tiba-tiba mencoba bagaimana hasil dari kamera mahal hasil pemberian orang tuanya.

Hasil gambar yang bagus dengan resolusi yang jernih. Alat itu benar-benar menampilkan objek sama dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata manusia, benar-benar sebuah replika yang begitu mirip seperti aslinya, dan Baekhyun merasa puas dengan setengah jiwanya yang kembali dimiliki olehnya.

"You look ugly."

Remaja delapan belas tahun itu tersenyum sebelum mengalungkan alat pengambil gambar pada lehernya dan segera membenahi kotak yang membungkus kamera barunya itu.

"Thanks Uncle Myun, Aunty Xing. I'm going to my room and take a bath, I'll tell mom and dad that I already receive the camera."

Senyumannya dibalas ramah oleh bibi keturunan China itu, bibi Xing mengangguk dan kembali mengelus helai pirang miliknya.

"Sure honey, turunlah ketika makan malam siap."

Dan manusia paling muda itu pun segera menarik langkah jauh dan kembali ke kamar barunya, dalam langkahnya menaiki tangga, Baekhyun bisa mendengar jika keluarga barunya itu bercengkrama menggunakan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti sama sekali olehnya.

Oh, mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya?

Oh, who's care?

 **\- A Half Life -**

 **Monte Carlo, Monaco.**

Manusia bersorak sorai, menambah tumpukan uang mereka menjadi menara pada sebuah meja.

Beberapa tertawa dengan hasil yang mereka dapatkan, namun beberapa juga membanting bulatan kecil yang menjadi hasil akhir atas uang yang mereka pertaruhkan.

Tidak ada jalan keluar, tidak ada orang yang mengingatkan,

Ini adalah surga.

Dengan lantainya yang berlapiskan permadani mahal.

Minuman nikmat yang bisa kau sesap sepuasnya, makanan tak berbayar yang selalu akan menghampiri mu, para wanita cantik yang dengan senang hati bergelayut manja dalam pangkuanmu,

Tentusaja itu adalah surga yang indah.

Surga dunia yang harus kau bayar mahal untuk bisa kau nikmati.

Aturannya adalah..

Seberapa banyak uang yang bisa membuatmu bertahan dan terus bermain?

Itulah yang manusia perjuangkan.

Ketidakpastian yang menguasai sifat bodoh manusia.

Beberapa mungkin terlahir dengan keberuntungan yang selalu menemani mereka, namun beberapa diantaranya hanyalah jiwa orang bodoh yang sangat mudah untuk dipermainkan.

Dia tersenyum.

Tersenyum pada sebuah peluang yang manusia andalkan saat dirinya merasa diambang kemungkinan untuk menang.

Satu tumpuk mata uang menambah tingginya menara yang manusia bangun di meja pusat permainan adu keberuntungan berlangsung.

Sang penantang tersenyum puas atas menara uang yang ditawarkan untuk ronde penutupnya malam ini, menyadari lawan mainnya yang masih terlihat sangat muda dengan tumpukan uang yang kalah tinggi dengan miliknya.

Namun siapa yang bisa mengalahkan seringaian setan dengan naiknya satu buah koper berisikan mata uang dengan harga tukar yang sangat tinggi?

Para wanita bayaran itu bersorak senang dan segera beralih mengernyangi tubuh si lelaki penantang yang ternyata memiliki nyali.

Manusia terlahir dengan sifat serakah.

Satu koper lain menjadi anggota pelengkap mereka bermain, tentu saja malam ini tidak boleh terlewatkan hanya dengan satu koper sebagai taruhannya.

Final, meja yang dikelilingi oleh manusia dan para wanita yang mencintai uang itu terasa sesak dan semakin ramai ketika dua buah dadu dilempar sebagai penutup permainan dan sebagai sambutan bagi _Raja_ di _casino_ mereka yang baru.

Seolah yang mereka nantikan adalah hasil akhir dari perjalanan hidup mereka, segerombolan manusia itu menahan nafas menunggu kedua dadu itu menampilkan angka sebagai tanda pemilik baru dari uang yang menggunung diatas meja.

Namun seringai mengerikan itu menyambut angka setan sebagai hak penuh dirinya yang memenangkan hasil akhir permainan menariknya malam ini.

Tak sedikit manusia yang ikut menyaksikan bersorak atas kemenangan mutlak dirinya, permainan ditutup dengan diangkatnya segelas _wine_ sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal bagi manusia tamak yang tampak tak terima dengan kekalahan yang harus ditanggung olehnya,

Meja segera dibereskan, lembaran uang yang menjadi miliknya dipindahkan pada koper yang lebih besar dengan jumlah lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Para wanita tertawa genit dengan tangan mereka yang tanpa henti membelai bagian atas tubuhnya, kaki nakal mereka bahkan tidak takut untuk sekedar _menyenggol_ miliknya dibawah sana.

"Well, ladies.. who wants to celebrate my winning for tonight?"

Dua wanita di kedua pangkuan pahanya menyahut girang ajakan lelaki tampan yang barusaja memenangkan judi. Parasnya tidak begitu buruk untuk pendatang asing yang mampir di _casino_ mereka.

"Tell me where are you come from handsome?"

Satu wanita yang akan menghiburnya nampaknya sedikit tertarik tentang latar belakang pemenang baru mereka, namun siapa peduli dengan asal usulnya? Bukan itu yang harus mereka ketahui menjelang ajal mereka.

"You will know that after we get our room. Can we?"

Kalimat rayuan yang berhasil membuat para wanita terbuai dan dengan mudahnya menganggukan kepala ketika _iris_ kelabu itu menyorot dalam menusuk retina mereka, seolah terhipnotis dan menjadi budak, turun dipangkuan lelaki itu dan segera memesan kamar adalah hal yang mereka lakukan tanpa dua kali perintah.

Bersenang-senang dengan dua wanita sekaligus bukanlah kali pertama yang pernah dinikmati olehnya. Tentu saja melihat dua wanita yang saling memuaskan satu sama lain selalu menjadi favoritnya sebelum dia menyantap hidangan utamanya.

Tubuh tingginya bangkit ketika melihat dua wanita yang akan menghibur dirinya dirasa sudah cukup dan siap untuk melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan yang akan segera mereka mulai.

Tak kecewa karna dia mendapatkan pelayanan yang sangat memuaskan, satu wanita melepaskan pakaian bagus miliknya, sedangkan wanita lainnya mulai menanggalkan celana yang dikenakan olehnya.

Tentu saja lelaki itu menerima sambutan bibir wanita bule yang kini memegang kontrol akan hisapan dan lumatan pada permukaan bibirnya, tangannya tentu tidak diam begitu saja, bongkahan daging yang terasa pas dalam tangkupan tangannya tidak dilewatkan untuk sekedar diremas dan merasakan betapa kenyalnya gundukan dengan tonjolan yang mengeras ditengahnya itu.

Wanita di bawah sana tengah asik membangunkan birahinya, kejantannya dibelai begitu lembut sebelum sebuah kehangatan melingkupi seluruh batang kemaluannya. Rasanya begitu hangat dengan hisapan kuat yang membuatnya bersemangat.

Servis mulut yang dilakukan oleh wanita dibawah sana nyatanya tidak membuat wanita itu puas akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, maka dengan insting hasrat yang menguasai manusia, wanita itu bangkit memisahkan pagutan dan pijatan gratis pada buah dada temannya, rasa serakahnya menguasi nafsu yang telah berada diujung kepala, menguasai permainan dan menggesekkan kejantanan yang telah dibasahi olehnya itu untuk segera memenuhi dirinya.

Tentu saja lelaki yang menjadi pemuas dirinya tidak merasa keberatan dan segera mendorong miliknya hingga sebuah kenikmatan yang dinantikan olehnya terpenuhi dengan mata yang terbelalak merasakan bagaimana benda itu begitu penuh dan menyesakkan.

"Oh my God.."

Wanita itu telah menyerah pada dorongan pertama.

Kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh lawan mainnya kini terasa begitu berlebihan dan membuatnya terbakar dalam sebuah gairah.

"Ahhh shithh.."

Kepalanya mendongak ketika urat kejantan itu menggesek semakin dalam dan membuat miliknya semakin menyempit.

Kedua bola matanya tak lepas dari ikatan mata kelabu yang berada diatasnya, kenikamatan yang begitu memabukkan ini membuatnya melayang hingga dia hanya bisa melihat mata kelabu itu bersinar begitu indah berasamaan dengan tubuhnya yang kian melemah oleh kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Adegan yang kian memanas membuat sahabatnya yang lain hanya bisa memainkan vaginanya sendiri, menunggu hingga sahabatnya itu mendapatkan _kepuasannya,_ ia tidak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja ketika melihat benda gemuk itu menghujam kemaluan sahabatnya yang tengah melolong seperti anjing, membuatnya semakin gencar untuk mengejar kepuasan dirinya sendiri,

Menatap bagaimana tubuh sempurna itu menopang kedua tangannya dengan tatapan tak lepas dari wajah yang berada dibawahnya, keringat yang mulai timbul membuat otot tangannya mengkilap, dan demi apapun itu, lelaki ini memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terpaku bahkan hanya dalam sekali lihat.

Seseorang yang diperkirakan olehnya berasal dari benua Asia, meski tidak seperti lelaki yang kebanyakan menghabiskan malam dengannya, lelaki ini sepertinya tidak kalah menarik dalam hal berburu kenikmatan.

Tubuh sahabatnya melengkung ketika kejantanan yang membengkak itu ditarik keluar, maka sebuah cairan memancar keluar sebagai tanda jika sahabatnya itu telah mencapai puncaknya. Namun sepertinya penis besar itu masih bisa menahan pelumas dalam dirinya untuk tidak cepat-cepat dikeluarkan.

Kuat sekali, pikirnya.

Kaki yang mengangkang itu terlihat melemas dan akhirnya terkulai dalam empuknya kasur dengan sang pemilik yang memejamkan mata. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu terlalu lelah dengan pencapaiannya yang begitu hebat, lagipula bukan itu yang harus dia pedulikan sekarang, karna miliknya yang kian berkedut tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasaran bagaimana penis gemuk itu menghajar miliknya.

Tidak perlu waktu istirahat untuk lelaki asing yang akan memanjakkan dirinya, karna hasratnya kian memburu untuk segera disalurkan, maka ia genggam kejantanan yang telah licin itu kemudian mengurutnya, sebelum mengarahkan kejantanan itu memasuki dirinya dan bercumbu dengan lelaki yang mulai _menghajar_ dirinya.

Dorangannya begitu kuat dan dalam, itulah yang mengakibatkan dia dengan senang hati menjatuhkan dirinya dan mengangkang dengan perasaan senang. Tautan bibirnya terlepas dan kini bibir berisi itu meraup tonjolan payudaranya kedalam sebuah hisapan yang terasa begitu rakus namun begitu nikmat untuk dirasakan.

Jemarinya menelusup pada helaian rambut si lelaki asing yang masih kuat memompa dirinya. Mengerang dan mendesah telah dia lakukan hingga rasanya tenggorokannya begitu kering, namun lelaki yang tengah menikmati gundukkan dadanya itu nampaknya tidak peduli dengan siksaan memabukkan yang tengah dihadapi olehnya.

"Ouhh.. fck mee.. harder.."

Wanita yang berada dibawahnya mengerang frustasi, dengan sisa tenaga yang nyaris saja tak tersisa, manusia itu masih tetaplah seorang yang serakah.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat menggambarkan sebuah seringaian, wajah yang tengah menikmati sajian dihadapannya itu terangkat dengan sorot yang berbeda. Si wanita terkesiap dengan dua bola kelabu yang kini berubah warna. Keterkejutannya tidak bisa membuatnya terlepas dari setiap dorongan yang masih diterima oleh tubuhnya,

Bahkan kini ia rasa ia mulai mati rasa dan tidak bisa merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ahh shithh.. who the hell are you?"

Rasa kenikmatan membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tak berdaya, meski begitu, ia tidak bisa menghentikan sesuatu didalam dirinya yang siap untuk menembak keluar ketika lelaki misterius diatasnya terus memancingnya pada surga dunia yang akan segera didapatkan olehnya.

"I'm your pleasure. This is what you want right? So why don't you enjoy this until the end?

Sebelah mata itu berwarna merah dan begitu terang, begitu jernih layaknya sebuah permata yang bahkan memamerkan pantulan dirinya yang tengah terengah dan tersiksa. Pasokan udara didalam paru-parunya mulai menipis dibarengi pandangannya pada sebelah mata merah itu yang mulai memudar.

Satu pejaman mata membuat semuanya berakhir, dengan cairan yang berhasil mengantarnya pada sebuah orgasme yang hebat sekaligus pengantar akhir hidupnya.

Sekali lagi tautan dua badan itu terlepas, dengan satu lelaki yang masih bernyawa pada luasnya kamar yang menjadi hadiah kecil atas kemenangannya malam ini. Permainan yang cukup menarik, mengisi kembali tubuhnya dengan dua wanita sekaligus, tentu saja selalu terasa menggairahkan.

Sorot merah itu kini kembali menghilang dibalik warna kelabu iris matanya yang begitu menawan, rautnya kembali pada sebuah wajah yang tak menampakkan ekspresi, tubuh tingginya kembali dalam keadaan rapi dalam detik pertama. Seolah hanya tumpukan bantal, dua tubuh wanita yang baru saja kehilangan nyawa itu diangkatnya dan menghilang saat satu jendela kamar terbuka membiarkan angin malam berhembus masuk pada sebuah kamar yang terlihat seperti tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya.

 **Naksan Park, South Korea.**

" _K-kau ti-tidak.. akan per-gi meninggalkanku.. kan?"_

Tangan yang berlumuran darah itu menggenggam erat pada sebuah jemari yang mencoba menahan aliran darah yang mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya.

Anak panah itu menancap tepat pada denyut jantungnya, tubuhnya ambruk pada sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang dirinya.

Rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas, rasa lega sedikitnya menghampiri jantungnya yang kian berdenyut melambat. Matanya yang mulai berair menampilkan objek yang begitu dicintainya, namun tidak pernah bisa dimiliki olehnya.

Manusia memanglah tidak abadi.

Meski dia sudah memberikan kunci kehidupannya, manusia tetap tidak bisa melawan takdirnya.

Kini wanita itu terbatuk, dengan darah segar yang mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir tipisnya.

Rasa tidak puas dan dendam selalu membawa manusia pada sebuah perpecahan.

Peperangan, keserakahan yang berujung kehancuran.

Begitu pula kehancuran yang merenggut nyawa manusia yang sangat dilindungi olehnya.

Semuanya dalam keadaan rusak dan terbakar, anak panah yang menancap pada pusat kehidupan manusia itu membuat wanitanya dalam keadaan sekarat, dengan tarikan nafas yang mulai terasa berat untuk dilakukan.

" _Tidak.. tidak akan. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, itu akan menyembuhkanmu Baek.. tetaplah disini bersamaku."_

Genggaman tangan wanita itu mulai melemah dengan mata sipitnya yang terasa kian memberat. Bibirnya yang bergetar memaksakan seulas senyum.

Rasanya, wanita ini sangatlah cantik bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya, paras itu sangatlah sulit untuk dihilangkan dari ingatan otaknya.

" _Se-sepertinya.. i-itu sudah tidak.. bekerja lagi C-chanyeol.. rasanya sudah- lama sekali kau membantuku.. te-terimakasih sudah.. kem-kembali.. maaf- maafkan aku.."_

Sudut matanya meneteskan air mata, mengalir melewati pipinya yang masih tetaplah seputih salju,

Tidak pernah ia meneteskan air mata lagi setalah puluhan tahun lamanya, namun menghadapi orang yang dicintainya meregang nyawa untuk kedua kalinya benar-benar meruntuhkan tembok kekuatannya. Karna mungkin sekarang ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan makhluk tak abadi ini, tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Wanita itu menatapnya sayang, dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti keluar dari kedua pasang matanya, begitu cantik.. dengan bibirnya yang kian memucat dan dadanya yang semakin cepat bergerak naik turun untuk memaksakan udara tetap memenuhi paru-parunya.

" _Jangan menangis.. kau- kau bilang.. tidak pernah melakukannya bukan.."_

" _Byun Baekhee.. kumohon.."_

Chanyeol putus asa dengan air mata yang menguasai titik lemahnya, tangannya kian mengerat menguatkan jemari lentik yang telah berlumuran darah. Berlawanan dengan tugasnya yang menempati dunia fana, kini makhluk abadi sepertinya jatuh untuk manusia yang tengah sekarat.

" _Tak apa.. aku baik-baik sa..ja.."_

Bibirnya terasa kelu, tertahan untuk berucap kata ketika yang keluar hanya air mata menemani wanitanya yang kini menghembuskan nafas dan menutup mata.

" _Ibu!"_

Seoarang anak manusia berlari menghampiri, dengan pedang tajam berlapis darah. Keturunannya memeluk jasad wanita yang menjadi ibunya dan membawanya pada sebuah tangis yang terdengar begitu terluka, sama seperti dirinya yang segera menghilang ketika manusia lain menghampiri keberadaannya.

Yang dilakukan olehnya hanya menatap dalam diam wanita yang telah berbalut kain putih itu setelah peperangan yang berhasil dihentikan olehnya, tubuh tak bernyawa itu akhirnya hilang dalam kobaran api yang membakarnya, membawa serta kunci kehidupannya.

"Wow, kini kau kembali dengan tiga koper berisikan uang?"

Seseorang bersandar dibawah pohon yang dahannya sedang diduduki olehnya, menatap lurus pada permukiman Seoul yang kini terlihat begitu terang dengan berbagai macam gedung yang manusia bangun untuk memenuhi hasrat mereka, Seoul kini telah berubah banyak, sejak peperangan berakhir, dari waktu kewaktu negara kecil yang sudah lama diperhatikan olehnya kini benar-benar telah berovulusi menjadi negera yang siap bersaing dengan negara maju yang tersebar diseluruh dunia.

"Yah, aku hanya sedikit beruntung malam ini, ambilah satu, kau harus mengganti pakaian mu, sebentar lagi manusia kembali memasuki masa sekolah mereka, setikdanya kau harus berpenampilan seperti mereka, tidak seperti gelandangan dan berbau anjing. Itupun jika kau masih ingin mendapatkan manusia yang selama ini kau incar."

"Wah, sejak kapan kau sangat memperhatikan diriku hingga sedalam ini? Sebentar lagi bulan merah, apa ini sebuah perpisahan sebelum kau benar-benar pulang?"

"Entahlah, aku belum begitu yakin dengan apa yang kutemukan sekarang."

Makhluk lain disana mengangguk lalu mengambil sebuah koper, dibukanya adalah setumpuk uang dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Jika manusia saling membunuh untuk tumpukan kertas ini, maka dia sangat beruntung karna dia sudah mendapatkannya tanpa dia minta sekalipun.

"Kau sudah menemukan alamatnya? Ini semua tergantung padamu, jika memang bulan merah ini adalah yang terakhir, maka selamat jalan bung. Namun jika kau masih betah berada disini, tidak perlu sungkan, aku masih hidup untuk beratus-ratus tahun yang akan datang dan siap menemanimu jika kau membutuhkan teman."

Suara lolongan binatang buas menemani mereka ditengah gelapnya hutan yang masih belum terjamah dari ramainya perkotaan. Makhluk dibawah pohon segera bersiap setelah mendengar panggilan dari kelompoknya itu.

"Aku harus pergi, ada pekerjaan yang sudah menungguku. Pergi dan bersiaplah, sebelum kau menyesal dan terjebak disini lebih lama. Kau tidak menyukainya bukan? Oh. Terimakasih untuk tumpukan uangnya, sampai bertemu lagi saat perkuliahan dimulai."

"Kerjakan tugas akhirmu juga Kim."

Sebelum makhluk itu berlari menghampiri kelompoknya, ia sempat meringis tidak suka ketika yang lebih tua darinya mengingatkan jika ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan manusia yang hanya membuang-buang waktunya.

"Sialan, aku bahkan akan lulus dari sana dengan bantuanmu, jangan menyuruhku mengerjakan pekerjaan manusia yang tidak penting seperti itu."

Sebuah geraman yang menjadi awalan dari berubahnya wujud manusia pada suatu makhluk lain. Sebuah lolongan kini kembali terdengar begitu jelas dari yang sebelumnya, koper yang sebelumnya dipegang dengan cara yang benar, kini beralih pada sebuah moncong dengan jejeran taring yang tajam, sebuah makhluk berukuran besar dengan empat kaki dan berbulu tebal. Terlihat menyeramkan dan buas. Jelmaan hewan itu kini pergi menyusul kawanannya, pergi untuk melaksanakan rutinitas mereka sebagai penjaga bumi.

Baekhyun terbaring dalam kasurnya, menatap tanpa alasan langit-langit kamar dengan satu lampu sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang menerangi kamarnya. Tangannya terangkat dengan sebuah ponsel dalam fitur kamera, mengarahkan lensa kecil kameranya pada sebuah lampu yang menempel diatas sana. Terlihat begitu _aesthetic_ , hingga ibu jarinya akan menekan sebuah bentuk bulat pada layar ponselnya, tangannya kaku dan terdiam di udara.

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan yang menghiasi hari-harinya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan hobi yang sudah dikenalkan oleh ayahnya sejak sekolah dasar dulu.

Awalnya hanya sebuah kesenangan dirinya menggunakan sebuah alat canggih yang bisa mengabadikan tiap moment yang telah dilewati olehnya, namun hal yang menyenangkan itu malah membawanya pada sebuah awal mula permasalahan yang panjang.

Baekhyun senang sekali bertamasya dengan orang tuanya.

Masa kecilnya sungguh sangatlah indah dengan koleksi gaun putri layaknya dalam sebuah dongeng.

Namun dongeng yang selalu diceritakan oleh ibunya tidak sama dengan kenyataan yang dialami olehnya.

Usianya dua belas tahun saat itu.

Pertama kalinya ia merayakan ulangtahunnya seorang diri tanpa kedua orangtuanya yang bernyanyi untuknya dengan dirinya yang berada ditengah-tengah kue yang enak dengan banyak lilin yang menyala. Hari itu, Baekhyun meniup lilin dari kue ulangtahunnya seorang diri.

Tahun selanjutnya ternyata tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tahun keduanya Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahunnya, wisata keluarga yang seharusnya selalu didapatkan atas hadiah ulang tahunnya kini dilewati dengan Baekhyun yang sendirian dirumahnya karena kedua orang tuanya pergi menemui sebuah pertemuan bisnis di negera lain.

Tahun ketiganya bahkan semakin buruk.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan keadaan kamarnya yang begitu tenang, samar-samar terdengar perbincangan berasal dari kedua orang tuanya dari arah meja makan di dapur. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengharapkan sesuatu dihari ulang tahunnya, namun dua tahun terakhir sedikit terasa sulit baginya karena orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan duniawi mereka hingga mereka tidak memiliki waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan dan mereka nikmati bersama. namun sepertinya tahun ini akan berbeda, mengingat pagi ini mereka masih berada dirumah tidak seperti biasanya ketika mereka lebih memilih sarapan dikantor, Baekhyun sedikit berharap dalam hati kecilnya untuk waktu bersama yang akan mereka habiskan dalam harinya yang istimewa ini.

Namun saat dirinya turut hadir dalam meja makan keluarga, tidak ada dari mereka yang membicarakan soal hari istimewanya, sarapan pagi mereka terasa terlalu hening dari biasanya. Hingga setelah sarapan itu selesai, ibunya segera mengangkat tas kerjanya dan memberinya sebuah kecupan sebelum melenggang ke tempat kerja. Ayahnya melakukan hal yang sama, mengambil kunci mobil dan mengelus kepalanya sebelum menyusul langkah ibunya.

Mereka melupakan hari istimewanya.

Kenangan enam tahun yang lalu itu nyatanya berlangsung hingga sekarang. Tidak ada yang benar-benar spesial sejak saat itu, kecuali dengan perusahaan orang tuanya yang semakin maju dan sukses, meninggalkan anggota keluarganya demi sebuah pencapaian yang tidak abadi. Baekhyun kehilangan perhatian orang tuanya, namun tidak dengan keberadaan teman-teman disekitarnya.

Setidaknya mereka tidak sesibuk orang tuanya.

Teman-temannya begitu peduli padanya, mereka juga tidak pernah keberatan untuk mendengarkan cerita hidupnya semalaman, mereka juga pemberi saran yang andal. Mereka hampir sama.

Hampir sama untuk mengisi ruang kosong yang dibutuhkan oleh dirinya.

Namun sepertinya kedua orang tuanya yang asli tidak menyukai teman-teman yang telah menemaninya selama ini. Mereka bilang jika teman-teman baiknya itu membawa dampak yang buruk bagi dirinya.

Sebelum kelulusannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk pergi liburan kedaerah pantai yang cukup terkenal. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak bisa melewatkannya dan orang tuanya pada saat itu mengijinkannya untuk ikut berlibur.

Saat sampai disana, mereka bersenang-senang bersama, Baekhyun menjadi bagian dari semua kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, bahkan saat mereka menggambar bagian tubuh mereka dengan sebuah alat yang menyakitkan.

Mereka bilang itu hanya untuk sementara, dan munkin akan hilang dalam satu atau dua minggu.

Namun kenyataannya adalah, tinta itu masih berbekas dipermukaan kulitnya hingga sekarang.

Ayahnya adalah orang pertama yang murka pada saat itu. dia menemukan potret dirinya selama mereka menikmati liburannya jauh dari rumah orang tua masing-masing.

Potret yang menampilkan dirinya menggunakan pakaian renang yang hanya menutupi bagian penting tubuhnya membuat ayahnya meninggikan suara saat berbicara dengannya, dan finalnya adalah sebuah bantingan yang menghancurkan kemeranya, cita-citanya.

Namun teman-temannya tidak berhenti begitu saja, pada saat hari kelulusan mereka mengundangnya pada sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan, bertempat di _basecamp_ mereka seperti biasanya, mereka bilang jika malam itu tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja.

Orang tuanya telah terlelap, dan Baekhyun pergi mengendap-ngendap dengan sebuah kunci mobil milik ayahnya. Karna tanpa mereka ketahui, anak mereka satu-satunya itu telah menguasi mesin beroda empat berkat teman-temannya, dan beruntung karna perjalanan menuju _basecamp_ nya berakhir lancar tanpa bekas lecet dimobil ayahnya yang mahal.

Pestanya begitu sederhana namun menyenangkan.

Teman-temannya sengaja menyiapkan beberapa botol minuman untuk menemani hari terakhir mereka sebagai seorang pelajar menengah atas. Beberapa bungkus rokok turut hadir dengan hembusan asap ketika mereka menghisapnya dan meniupkan gumpalan asap itu ke udara.

Baekhyun tidak boleh berdiam diri dan bersedih begitu saja, maka dari itu temannya memberinya satu botol minuman, mereka bilang dia boleh meminumnya langsung dari botolnya.

Rasanya terlalu menyengat, dan Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir jika itu akan berdampak buruk pada kesadarannya.

Alkohol dalam botolnya telah habis, dan malam segera menuju fajar. Baekhyun memilih untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, namun saat ia berjalan, keadaan disekitarnya seolah mengejeknya dan berputar disetiap langkahnya yang kini mulai sempoyongan.

Baekhyun pikir kesadarannya akan kembali jika ia mengemudi ditemani sebuah lagu, namun itu hanya membawanya pada hasrat untuk menaklukkan jalanan didepannya dan mendapatkan gelar juara saat sampai dirumahnya. Namun yang dihadapinya adalah sebuah hantaman keras pada bagian depan mobil ayahnya yang menabrak mobil lain yang terparkir rapih dipinggiran jalan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar jika tangannya itu memutar stir kemudi hingga menabrak pinggiran jalan.

Lalu hantaman itu menimbulkan goresan darah pada bagian atas alisnya.

Saat fajar, orang tuanya pergi mendatangi kantor polisi, dengan pakaian tidur mereka yang terlihat kacau. Baekhyun masih beruntung karena masih memiliki kesadarannya yang membuatnya masih terjaga. Negosiasi dengan petugas kepolisian berakhir dengan orang tuanya yang harus membayar kerugian atas kecelakaan yang ia lakukan dan berimbas pada _basecamp_ teman-temannya yang terpaksa harus dibubarkan ketika Baekhyun memberi tau semuanya dan para polisi segera pergi untuk mengamankan beberapa temannya yang masih berpesta disana.

Dan inilah hasil atas semua yang dilakukannya selama ia berada di California.

Terjebak dalam sebuah kamar, tanpa orang tua, tanpa teman, disebuah tempat asing.

Keinginannya mengabadikan lampu yang masih menempel dilangit-langit kamarnya terhenti ketika ia ingat jika ia kembali mendapatkan kameranya.

Dengan fitur yang lebih canggih dari miliknya yang sebelumnya.

Mereka bilang jika mereka telah memperbaiki miliknya, tapi Baekhyun jelas tau jika kilau pada lensa tanpa cacat itu bukanlah miliknya yang dulu.

Sejenak anak manusia itu memperhatikan beberapa potret baru yang mengisi kamera kiriman orang tuanya, hanya ada potret sepupu laki-lakinya serta paman dan bibinya. Benar-benar mengingatkan dirinya jika kini ia berada di rumah orang lain, sebelumnya kameranya yang dulu berisikan kebersamaan orang tuanya dan juga teman-temannya, namun mungkin kini akan terasa sulit untuk mengisi penangkap memory itu dengan objek yang memperlihatkan kedua orang tuanya.

Kini pikirannya bergelut dengan gengsinya.

Haruskah ia mengucapkan terimakasih atas kamera mahal pengganti kameranya dulu yang telah hancur?

Namun semua itu tidak sebanding dengan kenangan yang tersimpan didalamnya. Masih beruntung karena memory dari kamera lamanya masih bisa Baekhyun selamatkan, namun sekarang semuanya terasa tidak berarti karena kini Baekhyun tidak bisa menangkap objek yang diinginkan olehnya.

Darah yang mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya tetap berkata lain, sebanyak apapun rasa benci yang menjalar disetiap urat nadinya, darah teteplah lebih kental daripada air. Maka dari itu Baekhyun segera mengirimkan pesan singkat perihal dirinya telah menerima kamera yang akan menjadi modal selama ia memasuki sekolah barunya. Juga, ia menambahkan sedikit perasaan bersyukurnya karena ia ditempatkan dijurusan yang menjadi impiannya, bukan ditempat sesuai keinginan orang tuanya dengan membekali masa depannya dengan pengetahuan bisnis.

 _I already got the camera, it's amazing. I'm sure it is more expensive than what dad destroy before. I also got the news that I already accepted at the major that I want. Thanks mom!_

Pesan yang dikirimkan anak manusia itu telah terkirim, mungkin orang tuanya tidak akan langsung membalas pesannya karna adanya perbedaan waktu yang kini membatasi komunikasi mereka.

Baekhyun kemudian mengarahkan lensanya pada lampu yang masih menyala dikamarnya, keahliannya pada bidang ini tidak berkurang meski beberapa waktu kebelakang dia hanya menggunakan ponselnya sebagai media untuk menangkap objek.

Hasil akan potret tangkapannya terlihat bagus dengan sudut pandang yang bernilai seni. Setidaknya itu mejadi modal saat memasuki masa sekolahnya kelak.

Jam kian menunjukan angka besar, ditandai dengan perasaan kantuk yang mulai membuat kedua matanya kian menyerah untuk tetap terjaga,

Hingga akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang disambut dengan sebuah perjalanan tidur yang panjang.

Langit malam menunjukan hamparan hitam bertabur bintang, dengan cuaca bagus berhiaskan sinar rembulan.

Baekhyun terlelap dengan nyaman, anak manusia itu tidur dengan damai, perasaan nyaman menyelimuti ruangan kamarnya yang terasa begitu tenang dan hangat, namun dia tidak menyadari jika seseoarang berhasil menyelinap masuk ketempat tidurnya.

Wujud yang merupakan seorang lelaki yang ia temui disebuah taman tadi pagi.

Entah bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengetahui tempat tinggalnya bahkan sampai memasuki kamarnya. Wujud itu nampaknya masih belum bisa menampakkan dirinya pada manusia yang barusaja terlelap diatas ranjangnya, maka dari itu ia memilih untuk memperhatikan manusia yang terlelap itu pada bagian sudut samping jendela kamarnya.

Satu matanya menyala saat wujud anak manusia itu terlihat semakin jelas oleh kedua matanya.

Jika diperhatikan semakin dalam, ia yakin jika wujud itu adalah reka ulang dari manusia yang pernah ditemuinya dulu.

Namun yang lebih penting dari itu semua adalah, apakah manusia ini membawa kembali benda yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya?

Keturunan dari wujudnya yang terdahulu mungkin mewariskan benda kecil yang melingkar dileher anak manusia itu, namun anehnya, ia yakin jika benda itu bukanlah miliknya yang asli, jika memang begitu, lalu dimana ia menyimpannya?

Satu langkah maju membawanya semakin dekat pada sebuah ranjang, hembusan nafas halus terlihat dari pergerakan dada yang naik dan turun.

Ia harus segera menemukan miliknya, dan membawanya kembali.

Sebelum bulan merah kembali menjemputnya, dia harus mendapatkan kuncinya untuk pulang.

Semakin mendekat, anak manusia itu semakin membawanya pada kilasan masa lalu.

Dulu sekali..

Saat perasaannya jatuh pada makhluk rapuh dan tak abadi.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun mengeliat dalam tidurnya, saat ia rasa ia harus membalikkan tubuhnya karna bagian punggung nya sudah terasa pegal, saat itulah setengah matanya terbuka, dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia melihat sosok itu berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya, begitu cepat saat detik selanjutnya ia membuka mata, sosok itu telah menghilang tepat dihadapannya.

"What is that?"

Dirinya bergumam dengan satu elusan pada tengkuknya yang menegang.

Memastikan keselamatannya, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari ranjangnya, mengelilingi kamarnya dan memastikan jika dirinya benar-benar sendiri dalam ruangan yang tekunci itu.

Kedua jendelannya terkunci, bahkan ia tidak membiarkan tirainya terbuka.

Pintu kamarnya juga terkunci, ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya, namun ruangan itu terasa begitu kering sejak terakhir kali ia mamasukinya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan hingga isi dalam lemarinya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda ada seseorang yang bersembunyi didalam kamarnya.

Namun jika itu adalah sebuah mimpi, bukankah reaksinya terlalu berlebihan? Baekhyun yakin jika yang dilihat olehnya itu terasa begitu nyata, dengan sosok lelaki tinggi yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya.

Menit berlalu dan kini Baekhyun yakin jika ia hanya terbawa suasana mimpi buruknya. Tak ingin kembali tidur dengan otot tegangnya, Baekhyun memutuskan keluar untuk segelas air, meninggalkan kamarnya yang segera menampilkan sosok si mata merah tengah tersenyum menemani kepergiannya.

"I admit it if I just been caught Bakhyun."

Disetiap pagi, manusia memiliki kebiasan untuk berkumpul pada sebuah meja dengan berbagai macam makanan diatasnya, mereka melakukan itu seperti sebuah keharusan untuk tetap mempertahankan hidup mereka dari rasa lapar, memasukkan beberapa makanan hingga perut mereka terisi lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka untuk beberapa lembar uang.

"Sehun, did you sneak into my room last night?"

Kegiatan sarapan bersama keluarga terasa sedikit aneh saat anggota baru mereka melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana dimeja makan.

"What? What for?"

Yang dicurigai merasakan keterkejutan yang menegangkan ketika adik barunya menuding sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dilakukan olehnya.

Memang dia tidak melakukannya, namun entah kenapa itu cukup membuatnya merasa was-was dengan lirikan setiap pasang mata yang berada dimeja makan mereka.

"I don't know, but I thought last night I saw someone inside my room."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua orang tuanya yang memandangnya penuh tanya, dengan sebelah alis ayahnya yang menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Apa? Ayah! Kau pasti tau aku tidak akan melakukannya. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu? maybe it was just a nightmare Baek, last night I was sleep on my own room, and I didn't come out till this morning."

"Maybe it was a nightmare Baekie."

"What? No- no no. Its Becky aunty Xing, not Baek- kiy or whatever is that."

Kegiatan sarapannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah nama aneh yang diberikan bibinya kepadanya.

Hell- apa itu?!

"Haha, kenapa hm? We used to call that as a _sufiks_ in Korea, like Sehunie, Baekie.. it's cute right?"

Tambahan kata itu seperti sebuah cirikhas dari pengucapan mereka di negeri ini, sebuah akhiran yang ditambahkan pada sebuah nama yang juga memiliki makna sebagai tanda kedekatan dan kasih sayang, namun Baekhyun mengeryit tidak mengerti.

Bagaimana mungkin ada hal seperti itu? gadis berdarah campuran itu sudah cukup menolak ketika orang tuanya memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, entah kenapa itu tidak cocok sekali dengan dirinya, maka dari itu ia menciptakan sendiri panggilan keren untuk dirinya,

Becky.

Itulah bagaimana teman-temannya di California mengenalnya. Dan sekarang ketika ia harus menerima panggilan baru dari tempat yang ditinggalinya..

"It sounds weird, don't call me like that."

"Haha oke then. Jadi apa kegiatan mu untuk hari ini?"

Bibi Xing memiliki kesabaran yang banyak, ia tidak merasa keberatan saat gadis muda itu menolak ketika namanya diucapkan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika mamanggil anak tunggalnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku bertemu orang aneh ditaman, dan itu cukup membuatku malas untuk kembali bermain kesana, apa ada tempat lain yang bisa ku kunjungi? Aku ingin mengambil beberapa gambar."

"Tentu saja banyak, pemandangan seperti apa yang kau inginkan hm? aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Kau tidak memiliki kegiatan lain ya?"

"Sehunie seorang pengangguran hingga libur sekolah selesai. Kurasa ini bisa menjadi kegiatan libur mu untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, ajaklah Baekhyun untuk berkeling mungkin dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa lebih membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan barunya."

Dengan begitu gadis yang telah berimigrasi kenegeri Gingseng mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan manusia lain yang tinggal disana. Sehun mengajaknya pada sebuah bangunan dimana setiap inchi pagarnya mengait sebuah gembok dengan bentuk dan berbagai warna. Sehun bilang ini disebut sebagai _icon_ dari negeranya, banyak turis sengaja berkunjung kemari dan mengaitkan sebuah gembok, alasannya adalah agar cinta mereka abadi dan beberapa orang percaya dengan melemparkan kunci gembok dari atas menara membuat tidak ada siapapun yang bisa memisahkan cinta mereka.

Kisah yang klasik, dan Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah _angle_ yang bagus untuk hasil jepretan kamera barunya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya ketika salah satu dari pengunjung yang memenuhi tempat yang didatangi olehnya adalah sang pelaku yang menyelinap kedalam kamarnya kemarin malam, duduk diantara pengunjung lain yang tengah menikmati pemandangan atau sekedar mengabadikan ingatan kedalam sebuah foto, berbeda dengan sosok itu yang hanya diam memandangi gadis pirang yang kini meminta lelaki yang mengantarnya untuk menjadi model fotografinya.

Malamnya tidaklah berbeda, meskipun kedua matanya terlelap, sensor tubuhnya merasa jika ia tidaklah sendirian dikamar barunya ini. Bukan bagian dari mimpinya, namun Baekhyun jelas merasa jika dirinya tengah diperhatikan ditengah lelapnya mimpi.

Sosok itu seperti menembus kelopak matanya yang tengah terpejam, memperlihatkan ruangan kamarnya dimana dirinya yang terbaring diranjang dan sosok lain yang berdiri diujung tempat tidurnya. Untuk beberapa alasan Baekhyun mengganti posisi tidurnya, dengan keadaan mata terpejam, Baekhyun mulai gelisah karena lagi-lagi entah bagaimana caranya, ia bisa merasakan jika ia tidaklah seorang diri sekarang.

Jika dulu ayahnya sering mengatakan ia harus berdoa sebelum tidur atau monster akan datang sebagai mimpi buruknya, kini Baekhyun besar yang sudah tidak mempercayai omong kosong itu lebih memilih untuk segera membuka kedua matanya lalu menyalakan lampu kamar.

Dan seperti dugaan sebelumnya, tidak ada seorang pun didalam ruangannya.

Tentu saja tidak ada.

Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya, menutup rapat jendela kamarnya, bahkan angin dari luar pun tidak bisa menerbangkan tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya, lalu kenapa ia harus merasa jika ada orang lain didalam kamarnya? Terkadang logika memang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih tenang.

Namun siapa sangka itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat?

Karna saat Baekhyun kembali menekan saklar lampu hingga cahaya didalam kamarnya lenyap, sosok itu kembali tersenyum berdiri diujung tempat tidurnya.

Dan Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya.

Perjalanan malamnya tidak berhenti hingga sebulan kedepan, manusia itu merasa jika dirinya telah dihantui oleh penghuni rumah pamannya. tapi tidak sulit untuk Baekhyun meyakini dirinya jika hal seperti itu tidak ada di dunia nyata. Dikuatkan oleh perkataan pamannya jika rumah mereka bersih dari campur tangan roh jahat, karena leluhur mereka sudah pasti melindungi mereka, Baekhyun semakin yakin jika hal yang menghantuinya setiap malam hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang diciptakan oleh dirinya sendiri. Mungkin karena gadis Amerika itu masih belum nyaman dengan tempat tinggal barunya?

Setidaknya biarkan Baekhyun merasa aman dengan alasan logisnya itu.

Terhitung satu bulan ia menetap bersama saudara manusianya yang belum ia temui lagi setelah tiga belas tahun lamanya, tidak menunggu waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk mengelilingi Seoul, orang tuanya disana tetap mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terlalu banyak bersenang-senang dan menyusahkan orang tua asuh barunya, kiriman dari California kembali Baekhyun dapatkan, paket istimewa dari orang tuanya berisikan tas dan peralatan sekolah baru. Ditemani selembar surat yang kembali menanyakan keadaan dirinya yang berada jauh dari rumah.

Orang tua kandungnya bilang jika mereka tidak mau membebani keluarga pamannya dengan harus mengurusi perlengkapan sekolah Baekhyun, maka dari itu mereka tetap memberikan campur tangannya mengenai segala kebutuhan pribadi dirinya.

Dan selama ini Baekhyun telah menjadi gadis baik dengan bersikap sopan dan ramah pada semua orang yang menghuni rumah pamannya. Bukan tanpa alasan, Baekhyun lebih merasa jika ia tinggal bersama kawanan mata-mata ketimbang tinggal dengan saudara dari ibunya. Mereka semua akan selalu mengawasi setiap gerak gerik dirinya, begitulah cara orang tua kandungnya di California tau tentang segala hal yang ia lakukan disini.

Yeah disini, tapi tidak disekolah barunya.

 **\- A Half Life -**

 **Sungkyunkwan University, South Korea.**

Manusia seumuran dengannya berkumpul untuk sebuah pengumuman. Baekhyun telah mengunjungi tempat ini sebelumnya, dan informasi yang ia dapatkan tidak terlalu berbeda dengan seseorang yang tengah berdiri disebuah panggung didepan sana.

Wajah-wajah baru yang ada disekitarnya tidak terlihat mirip seperti pertama kali ia keluar dari bandara. Karena mereka semua adalah mahasiswa baru dari luar Seoul. Mereka diberi tau jika mereka akan mendapatkan kelas bahasa selama satu tahun dengan tujuan agar mereka dapat ikut andil dalam berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa ibu mereka.

Dan Sehun sudah memberitaunya.

Tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan, hari pertama perkuliahan bisa dibilang berjalan efektif, Baekhyun bahkan mendapatkan sedikit pengetahuan tentang studi yang akan ia pelajari untuk semester kedepan.

Satu hal yang menarik adalah kelas seni lukis yang harus ia ambil pada semester pertamanya ini.

Baekhyun bisa saja seorang ahli dalam bidang memotret, tapi untuk lukis? Ia pikir itu akan sedikit menguras emosinya.

"Hey, may I sit in here?"

Seorang gadis menyapanya pada ujung meja, menunjuk pada sebelah kursinya yang masih tak berpenghuni.

"Sure."

Sebuah tas tersimpan diatas meja, dengan sosok asing yag kemudian duduk disebelahlnya.

"I saw you at Korean class before, I thought we're not in the same class for painting. Lu Han, and you?"

"Becky. Just call me like that."

"Alright then. You're on the first year, right?"

Alisnya mengerut, mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengabaikan gadis lain yang ingin mencoba menjalin pertemanan dengannya. Masih terlalu awal untuk memilki teman, pikirnya.

"And you're not?"

Bertanya balik karena rasa bingung yang mengganggu pikirannya, bukankah semua orang yang berada disini adalah mereka yang berkuliah pada tahun pertama?

"Bisa dibilang begitu, seharusnya aku berada di tahun kedua sekarang, mengingat ada beberapa hal yang harus kubereskan membuatku kembali ke China sebelum aku menyelesaikan tahun pertamaku, dan saat aku kembali, mereka bilang aku harus mengulang kembali tahun pertamaku disini."

"Oh, kau membuang-buang waktumu."

"Hahaha, mungkin, tapi aku tidak menyesalinya, kelas melukis selalu menyenangkan disetiap pertemuannya, kau akan segera merasakannya, apalagi saat kau bertemu Profesor Loey. He's too hot to ignore."

Teman barunya berbisik ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir, namun itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan bisikan kotor gadis Asia yang kini berusaha mendekatkan diri dengannya itu.

Lagipula, se-seksi apa lelaki dengan pangkat profesor ini? Baekhyun tidak menyukai kelas melukis, dan itulah intinya.

Sebagian besar manusia yang berada diruangan lebih memilih mengakhiri perbincangan mereka ketika sosok terakhir memasuki kelas. Beberapa tetap bungkam, namun ada beberapa manusia yang kini mulai sibuk saling berbisik dengan teman sebelahnya ketika pandangan mereka menemukan sebuah karya indah didepan kelas mereka.

"See? He's so fckn hot, isn't he?"

Seperti sebuah gravitasi.

Baekhyun tau mata kelabu itu.

Warna yang sama yang kembali menariknya kedalam sebuah ruang aneh tanpa jalan keluar.

Baekhyun tau paras itu.

Lelaki yang sama dengan rambut rapih yang ia sisir kebelakang memperlihatkan bentuk sempurna wajahnya yang begitu rupawan.

Baekhyun tau sosok itu.

Bukankah dia?

"Good morning class. Ready to start our lesson?"

 **\- ToBeContinued -**

Minal aidzin walfaidzin gengs ~

Marilah kita saling memaafkan dan melepas kerinduan WKWKWK

Oke itu bukan alibi ya.. mohon maaf lahir dan batin teman-teman, maaf ya telat mengucapkan.. gimana lebarannya tahun ini? Semoga semakin berkah bagi yang merayakannya yaa ;;)

Ini Chapter dua baru seuprit ternyata.. baru sadar kalo ternyata perjalanan ini masihlah sangat panjang hmm..

Di chapter ini aku udah membeberkan beberapa kejadian yang akan terus diperjelas disetiap chapter yang akan datang, pusing gak?

Penulisan percakapan yang aku buat miring itu menandakan _flashback_ yaa.. biar gak pusing bacanya kalo _flashback_ nya aku tulis miring semua hehehe.

Aku juga udah memberikan spoiler bakalan ada tokoh-tokoh baru yang akan semakin sering muncul di chapter selanjutnya, dah tau dong mereka siapa aja? ;;)

ADA YANG LAGI LIBURAN?

Biku berakar dirumah dong.. dah tau pengangguran cuman tetep aja gak mau ngerjain ini ff wkwk.

Biku senang akhirnya bisa mengakhiri hari-hari penyiksaan selama kuliah guys.. biku telah berubah menjadi quda dan bertaruh nyawa.. kalian harus tau kalau aq itu super sibuk beberapa bulan kebelakang, but now I'm totally free ;;)

Sedikit menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang teman-teman tanyakan di kolom review /aweu

Yes. I'm a part of English Education.

And this is my last year pemirsa.

Semester depan biku mau jadi ibu guru dulu selama tiga bulan, lalu menyusun proposal dan akhirnya berkencan dengan skripsweet wkwk. Doain semuanya bisa berjalan lancar ya..

Masih terdapat typo yang bertebaran dan mungkin berapa kalimat ditulis dengan format yang salah, gapapa lah ya masih belajar hehehe.

 **I MISS YOU SO DAMN MUCH !**

Dont forget to leave some review and I'll see you soon ;;)

For more info update go check my instagram **biikachu_**

aku mungkin bakalan share berbagai info mengenai ff disana, jangan lupa difollow yaa wkwk.

 **Update List:**

 **Unfortunate Soul A Half Life Be Mature With Me**


End file.
